A Matter of Motive
by hardly loquacious
Summary: Kate discovers that sometimes the reason a person does something matters more than the action itself. Post-finale fic, Castle/Beckett.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So I thought my last one would be as close to a post-finale Castle-fic as I got. Turned out that was wrong, and this fandom is addictive. So here is my second post-finale Castle-fic. This one will be multiple chapters (no idea how many at the moment, probably not a lot). The length got away from me a bit. And I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my last one. You were all very encouraging.

Disclaimer: Sadly these characters don't belong to me.

A Matter of Motive

"It's about your mother."

She'd been obsessing about those words for almost the past two weeks. Kept hearing them in her head during basically any quiet moment. And the second he'd said them she'd known, known that whatever he was going to say would turn her world upside down. Again. After she'd told him that she almost hadn't been able to right it after the last time. After she'd _trusted him_. And that was what had hurt the most. She finally, _finally_ lets herself open up again just a little and he does the one thing she asks him not to.

"It's about your mother. I… I looked into her case file…"

"_You what?" _Really, she'd been impressed that she hadn't screamed at him. That she'd kept her voice so low, even if the venom and the hurt dripped from each syllable. So much so that even _he'd_ heard it. It'd permeated his thick skull enough that the danger registered and he actually _paused_ for half a second before continuing in his pathetic attempt to justify his act of betrayal.

"I know. Believe me Beckett, _I know_. But I'd already done it when you told me not to…"

When threatened, default back to sarcasm. "Oh, well in that case it's perfectly _okay_ for you to go rummaging through my personal tragedy. I mean, since I hadn't actually told you _not_ to then _of course_ that's fair game. I know you think that because you're a writer it somehow gives you an excuse to butt into people's lives Castle, but…"

"Yes, I'm a horrible person. But…"

"Shut up! Just shut up! You don't get to talk now! One thing! I ask you one thing Castle! And you can't even…"

But then he'd interrupted again. "They found something."

Three little words. And he hadn't shouted them. Hadn't raised his voice. Really, he'd been very calm for the whole conversation. Probably afraid she'd shoot him. She'd been working herself into a state of righteous and completely justified fury, but when he said those three little words her world started closing in. The bustle of the hospital just fell away.

"It wasn't gang violence. She was targeted."

And then nothing else mattered. Not Will in the next room, not the man in front of her, nothing. All that mattered was stopping the millions of thoughts, of theories, of conspiracies, of motives, of possible scenarios from rushing into her brain and taking over. She couldn't do this again. Couldn't deal with the what ifs. Couldn't face the fact that someone had wanted her mother dead. That someone had deliberately destroyed her life. And yes, a small part of her couldn't deal with the fact that even though she'd spend countless hours staring at the file and coming up empty, this _civilian_ had found something she'd missed. But mostly she couldn't deal with the panic. Panic over what would happen if she let herself get consumed again. She'd _told him_. She'd told him what had happened the last time. Told him she didn't think she was strong enough to go through that again. Not if she wanted to keep her sanity.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him reach for her. "Beckett… Kate… Hey…"

"_Don't touch me!"_ She bit out. "Don't you dare touch me!" He recoiled instinctively from the rancor in her voice. "Just get away from me." When he looked like he wanted to speak she beat him to it. "_I trusted you._ And I told you we were through if you did this. _I told you._ But you did it anyways didn't you? Guess you wanted that all important back-story. Well I hope it was worth it because that's all you're gonna get. Oh don't worry Castle. I know I can't force you to stop shadowing me, can't get you transferred. Not with you being buddies with the mayor and all. So you can still come around, follow me on cases, watch me interview suspects, come to the crime scenes. I can be professional. You'll see how professional I can be _Mr. _Castle. Because it'll be a cold day in hell before I tell you anything personal again."

She had a vague recollection of him trying to stop her, but she hadn't let him. She couldn't stay there any longer. Another minute and she'd be collapsed on the floor. And she'd be damned if she let him see her break. So she'd managed to get out of the hospital, and even back to her apartment. She'd even gotten he door closed and locked before she fell apart.

Her mother had been murdered. And she'd missed it. Somehow she had to figure out how to live with that, but she was worried she wouldn't be able to.

xxxxx

That had been almost two weeks ago. Thankfully she hadn't been called in for the rest of the weekend, and so had been able to spend it holed up in her apartment hiding from the world, dreading the start of her workweek. Of course, when Monday rolled around she managed to pull herself together enough to drag herself into work. She was not going to let _him_ see her weakness, not ever again. But when she got here she was treated to unexpected thoughtfulness. Montgomery called her into his office and told her that they would be without the services of one Richard Castle for the next couple of weeks. She'd been surprised, but secretly a little relieved.

"He give a reason?" she couldn't help asking, wondering if he'd told the truth.

"Apparently his publisher's being difficult about the speed he's been writing at and he needs to buckle down and do some editing before they come and chain him to his laptop."

"Well, at least we'll have some peace and quiet around here," she'd told her boss, trying to keep the tone light.

"There is that." He agreed with her. "Hey. You okay Beckett?" he asked her suddenly.

"Fine sir." Oh god, he knew. Of course he knew. Castle probably told him someone needed to re-open the case.

"Because you know, things have been difficult for you lately, what with Agent Sorenson's shooting, and everything. If you wanted to take a couple of days…"

She cut him off abruptly. "I'm fine sir."

"Okay." As she turned to leave he stopped her. "But Detective, if for whatever reason you find this unit was running more efficiently with Castle gone, I could get him reassigned to someone else, the mayor and the commissioner be damned."

She almost smiled. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I can handle Mr. Castle."

"Well, if you ever change your mind."

"I'll be sure to let you know."

And with that her boss had simply nodded and gone back to whatever he'd been doing before she arrived.

If Esposito and Ryan thought Castle's absence odd they hadn't mentioned it. Well, not directly at least. After lunch she found the two of them hovering by her desk, and Ryan had casually mentioned that if anyone was ever causing her any trouble, well, between the two of them and Lanie he was sure they'd have no trouble disposing of a body so that it'd never been found. She'd grinned. She couldn't help it. Even if she declined their offer. She also couldn't help being pleased when she realized that they'd both stopped drinking fancy lattés and cappuccinos and had gone back to regular old coffee.

So she'd had almost two weeks to prepare herself, prepare to see him again. Two weeks to try and readjust her life. Try and live with the new reality of her mother's murder . Two weeks of calling Lanie, trying to figure out what she should do. Two weeks constantly tamping down on the anxiety that kept threatening to rise each time she thought about her mother. Two weeks of wondering what exactly he'd found that made murder more likely, and how exactly he'd found it. Because she hadn't asked him the details. But she couldn't ask him the details now… could she?

Lanie certainly had an opinion about that.

And why had he done it? In the first flash of anger and hurt she'd originally assumed it was for his book. For his new detective, trying to figure out what made her tick. But, now she wondered if it was something else. Something… different. After all, he had looked almost concerned when he'd told her, and he'd asked her to sit down, tried to break it gently. And before she'd left him, even though she couldn't remember much, she did remember seeing something that resembled hurt on his face in that brief second she'd let herself look at him before she'd shut down.

Unsurprisingly, Lanie had an opinion about that as well.

"He did the one thing, the one thing Lanie that I asked him not to. And I told him, what happened last time, why I could work on that case. I actually told him what happened."

"I know sweetie. And I know you trusted him and he hurt you, and he deserves to suffer for it."

"Damn straight he deserves to suffer."

"But does he deserve to suffer for the rest of his life?"

"Oh I doubt he'll suffer for the rest of his life Lanie. He'll move on, find something else. Once he's figured out Nikki Heat he'll be gone."

"You think that's all it was then? For Nikki Heat?"

"Why else? I told him. I specifically told him what would happen if he touched that case. What other reason could he have?"

"I don't know girl, you didn't let him explain. If the man had other reasons for doing what he did you didn't want to hear it. You want the details you're going to have to talk to writer-boy yourself."

"I don't know if I can."

"What's this? Kate Beckett backing down from a challenge. My hearing must be going because I know that's not what you just said honey."

"He did look upset… It think… maybe… I'm not sure."

"Of course that could have been just because he'd be losing a muse." Lanie pointed out slyly.

"Right. Exactly." But suddenly she wasn't as convinced that was true.

"Or it could have been he was worried about hurting you."

Lanie had to say it didn't she? Just had to say it. Wasn't it an unspoken rule that your best friend was required to side with you against a man, no matter what the circumstances? Still, the thought had crossed Kate's mind, in her more generous moments. "Maybe. Doesn't mean his motives are pure."

"Course not sweetie but that man cares about you."

"Sure he does," Kate remarked dryly. Lanie, god love her, wonderful person, but once she got an idea in her head it'd take more than a silly instance of personal betrayal to convince her otherwise.

"Now you're just being difficult. Any fool can see it, way he acts around you."

"The way he acts around me. Hah. That man would flirt with anything with ovaries that breathed."

"Somehow I've never noticed him flirting quite as much with me." Lanie couldn't resist pointing out.

"Probably because there's usually a dead body between the pair of you almost every time you meet."

"Never stopped you two. Besides you flirted back, don't even try and deny it girl."

"Of course I flirted back. I practically had to in self-defence!"

"Plus it's fun."

"Lanie…"Kate sighed.

"You were having fun girl, don't even try and convince me otherwise. And that's what makes this whole thing even worse." And Kate new she couldn't deny it. Sometimes Castle was fun, and it did make everything worse.

"It doesn't matter anyways. I can't ask him why he did it without talking about my mother's case."

"Which you still don't even know the details about."

"I can't ask him Lanie, I just can't. What if I…?"

"What if you what? Get eaten up worrying and obsessing about it? Girl you've called me almost every night for the past week and a half. I don't mind, you know that. I'm here for you, whatever you need. But, face it hon' you're already in it. At least if you talked to him you'd know what you were dealing with. I can't believe you've held out this long. And you know that whatever you decide I'll be here to pull you back from the ledge."

"Thanks Lanie."

"Hey, I know you'd do the same. Just think about this though. No question that man deserves a little punishment. Rick Castle hurt you; he broke your trust, which I know is hard for you to give and he poked his nose in somewhere he had no right poking it. Why'd he do it? I'm not sure, but I have an idea, and I think you do to. But truth is neither of us knows for sure. What did he find? Neither of us could even begin to guess. So until you suck it up and talk to him you're going to have more questions than answers. The way I see it you've got two choices, you can either ignore it, and when he shows up on Monday you make good on your threat to treat him with cold professionalism, or you go talk to him before that and get yourself some answers."

"Just like that huh? Just show up at his house one evening."

"Well, maybe leave the gun at home just in case."

Kate laughed. She couldn't help it. "Thanks Lanie. I'll think about it."

"You do that. And Kate,"

"Yeah?"

"I know it's not easy. Whatever you decide to do I'll respect that. You decide to go the ice queen route let me know; I'll be so cold writer-boy'll have to wear long underwear down to the morgue."

And even though that got Kate laughing again it didn't last long, because Lanie was right. She had two choices, storm over to his apartment and demand answers, or ignore it and deal with the awkwardness at work indefinitely. But what was she going to do, just show up at his apartment out of the blue? On the other hand, somehow calling him seemed so much worse. Ugh. When had things gotten so complicated?

xxxxx

Her dad was pining. No other word for it. Sure he pretended otherwise, but she knew, and Grams knew. Any cheerfulness was fake, he spent hours in his office not working on his book, and he'd very noticeably stopped talking about his new muse. She'd known something was wrong, but when she'd asked him he'd muttered something about his editor being on his case about editing, and something else about Detective Beckett being mad at him, and told her not to worry about it. It'd sort itself out.

Well, it'd better, because he certainly wasn't doing anything to sort _anything._ Unless you counted moping around the apartment in sweatpants, pretending he wasn't moping around the apartment, doing something. She'd almost called Detective Beckett herself to figure out what was going on until Grams had filled her in on the details. And then she couldn't, because it was pretty bad. Besides, it _really_ wasn't any of her business. And let's face it, another Castle prodding around in the situation might just make it ten times worse and send the detective running in the other direction. So now she was stuck watching her father pretend nothing was wrong when clearly something was.

In two days he would go back the precinct for the moment of truth. And if Detective Beckett shut him out Alexis wasn't sure what would happen. Because her dad seemed resigned to his lot. And maybe he deserved some of what he was getting, but he'd been trying to help. Surely that counted for something? Besides, she'd never believe he deserved it completely. Kate Beckett had been special to Rick Castle. His daughter had seen that in a second, even if he'd denied that anything was going on. She'd just known. Call it daughter's intuition.

So when she got back from the movies on Saturday afternoon she knew she'd find her father in his office, pretending to work. Grams had some friends over, and they were unfortunately playing show tunes in the living room. She'd decided to forgo the free show and gone to check on her father.

"Hey Dad." She said as she opened the door. He was at his computer, but she was pretty sure you had to be actually typing for it to be considered editing.

"Hey pumpkin. How was the latest Harry Potter?"

"Not bad. They cut out most of the book as usual, but still not bad."

"Ah, light on the details and strong on the special effects as usual. And how are the girls?"

"Good. Same as always." She paused, "How're you?"

"I'm fine sweetie."

"You sure? Because I know you go back to the precinct on Monday and…"

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fine. Everything'll work out."

"If you say so."

"I do. And I'm your father, aren't you supposed to treat my word as law?" he asked her with a hint of a smile.

"That was last century. In this one I'm supposed to think everything you say is wrong, unfair and/or stupid."

"Right. Well, ignore that, in this case you can believe me."

"I just worry about you." She'd learned long ago that sometimes her father wasn't as tough as he pretended to be.

"I know sweetie, and I appreciate it. But I screwed up, and it's going to take time to fix."

"She'll come around Dad." At least she'd better. Or Alexis decided she might have to figure out a way to talk to Detective Beckett herself, good idea or not.

"I hope so, or I'm going to have to find another muse."

"She'll come around." She'd repeated, trying to convince both of them, knowing her father wouldn't be finding another muse any time soon. "If you need me I'll be studying in my room."

"But you'll miss out on the greatest hits of Cabaret?" He exclaimed in mock horror.

"One can only hope," she told him dryly.

"Smart girl."

She'd left him then, only to be met by her grandmother in the hall.

"How's he doing kiddo?" the older woman asked her.

She shrugged, "Same. Gram, are you sure there's nothing…"

"I'm sure. Much as I'd love to step in, and you know that usually I have no scruples doing just that, they've got to fix this themselves. Anyone interfering'll just make it worse."

Alexis sighed, she knew it was true. Didn't make it any easier to accept. "If you say so. I'll be in my room studying if you need me."

"I'll try to keep the volume low enough that your earplugs will block the noise."

"Thanks Gram."

Martha shot her granddaughter one last affectionate look as she watched the young woman head to her room. Then she glanced in concern at the door to her son's office. She hoped Kate Beckett had it in her to forgive, or regardless of what she'd just told Alexis, that woman was getting a visit from one Martha Rogers. She was his mother, and she wasn't going to let her son's heart get broken if she could help it.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she went back into the other room just in time to start the second act.

Midway through the second act, but at a lucky break between songs, Martha heard a knock on the door. She went to answer it quickly. She wasn't expecting any more guests, but you never know. Besides, the more the merrier.

Still, she got a bit of a shock when she swung open the door to reveal one very nervous looking Kate Beckett.

"Hi Martha."

"Detective Beckett this is a surprise!" though certainly not an unwelcome one she thought to herself.

"Yeah. I know. I probably should have called, but I was in the neighbourhood," a complete lie of course, but it seemed easier than anything else, "and it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. Is he in?" But then the noises coming from the other room seemed to register in the younger woman's mind. "You're having a party. I'm so sorry. I'm interrupting. I should go…"

"Nonsense!" Martha cried. No way in hell was she letting this woman leave. She was going in that office if Martha had to drag her kicking and screaming, armed or not. "I'm just having a few theatre friends over for some drinks. My son's in his office. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to see you." Actually, that was probably an understatement.

"Oh well, if he's working I wouldn't want to interrupt…" But Kate didn't know why she even bothered. Martha already had her halfway to the door she knew let to Rick Castle's private office before she'd even finished speaking.

"I'm sure he'll be glad of the distraction. I'll just let him know you're here." She knocked on the door before the jittery detective had a chance to bolt. "Richard darling?"

Kate heard a familiar voice from the other side of the door, "Out of gin are we mother?"

"As a matter of fact we are, but that's not why I'm here." Martha told him as she opened the door. "You have a visitor." And with that she practically thrust the woman at her side into the room.

Castle looked up then. His eyes widening when he saw her.

"Hi." She told him.

"Hi." He replied, rising quickly and moving towards her before stopping abruptly about halfway across the room.

"Well, I'll just leave you to it shall I?" Martha told them brightly.

"Thanks Martha." Beckett told her quietly.

"Lovely to see you as always detective." The older woman replied before shutting the door. When she got to the other side she briefly considered finding something to barricade it shut with. Maybe she should ask Alexis for help. That girl usually had good ideas.

Back inside the office things were still a bit awkward to say the least. For his part Castle couldn't think of anything to say that wasn't idiotic, or, you know, that didn't involve basically throwing himself at her feet and begging her forgiveness.

Luckily she broke the silence first, "How are you?" she asked.

"Fine, you know, working."

"Right. I probably should have called…"

"No!" He practically shouted. "That's fine. This is fine. You're always welcome." Suddenly afraid that she was going to leave as quickly as she'd come he felt the need to say something, anything, as long as she didn't leave. "When I said I was working before… I was lying. I was really just pretending, so you're coming gives me a perfect excuse to take a break. If you can really call it a break since I wasn't actually working." Great. She comes to see him of her own accord and he was rambling. Just great.

Luckily she interrupted him. "We need to talk."

Castle sighed, here it comes. He should have expected this. She was here to give him the old heave ho, probably figured it'd be kinder to let him down in private than in the middle of the office in front of everybody. "Yeah," he told her resignedly.

"So why'd you do it?"

"What?" Well that wasn't what he'd been expecting.

"I need, I need to know why you did it. I mean, I _told you_…" she took a shaky breath before continuing, "I told you what would happen if… after what had happened last time…" she trailed off, looking at him expectantly. "I need to know."

And that was when he realized, there was still hope. He might still be able to work his way back into her good graces. He just had to tread softly, and hope natural charm coupled with the truth was enough. So he braced himself for her reaction, and told her. "Why? Well that's easy Detective. Because I care about you."

xxxxx

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's the second chapter. There will be at least one other, then I think that's it. Although it might get stretched into two because I haven't figured out all the details yet. And I would just like to thank all of my lovely, lovely reviewers. I always appreciate it when people take the time to tell me what they think. You made my day. I would appreciate knowing whether you think I'm in character at the start of this, because I wasn't sure.

And without further ado, here we go:

xxxxx

He _cared _about her? That was his answer? He'd poked his nose in where it wasn't wanted, caused her no small amount of pain, all because _he cared about her_? Was he serious?

"What? You…" Kate paused before continuing, and took a few calming breaths to steady herself, and looked at him, really looked at him. He actually looked sincere. She couldn't se any of the laughter that was usually present in his eyes. In fact, he was as sober as she'd ever seen him. And now that she was looking, she couldn't help noticing that he looked like hell, like he hadn't been having the best couple of weeks either. Maybe Lanie was right (ugh, and she'd be insufferable about it too). So maybe the instinctive angry reaction wasn't the best way to go. Maybe she should give him a chance to explain. Alright, he had ten minutes.

He was watching her carefully, trying to gauge her reaction. He knew he'd only get one shot at fixing this. It certainly wasn't the time for a hurried explanation. A careless word might send her packing, and he wasn't going to watch Kate Beckett walk away from him again. So he waited for her to make up her mind about his answer, unsure whether anger or understanding would win the day.

"I don't understand Castle. I don't understand why given what I told you, you chose to do this because _you care about me_." He moved to answer her, but she continued before he could. "So right now, I'm going to need more words. I mean, usually I can't get you to shut up. You're always going on about some stupid stories at work..." Then inspiration seemed to strike her. "Alright Castle, you're the writer. Tell me this story. Because I need to hear it. Right now. Go."

"Are you willing to listen to the whole thing?" He asked her.

"I just asked you to tell it didn't I?"

"Yeah, but at the start it might not sound too good. And I know I don't deserve it, but try to hear me out until the end. Please. If I'm the writer telling you the story, you be the cop. I'll give you my confession, but I need you to hear the whole thing.

She took a breath. Well, she'd made it this far; it seemed like a reasonable request. And who knows why, but she _was_ trying to be reasonable. "Alright Castle. Tell me your story and I'll listen. But technically if you're giving a confession I can ask questions to clarify the facts."

"Alright, just… try… try not to hate me too much."

"That I won't promise."

He winced, even though he'd been expecting that. "Maybe we should sit." He told her, gesturing to the pair of chairs in the room

"Alright, but you're stalling."

"Trying to collect my thoughts," he corrected smoothly. "Besides, I figure I've only got one shot at this, I've got to make it count." When she looked up at him suspiciously he continued. "Like I said Detective, you matter." That seemed to surprise her, and he realized it was something they would need to come back to. But not right now. That wasn't how the story went, that came later. "But I'm getting ahead of myself. This particular story doesn't start there. It starts on the day you told me about your parents. I won't be so foolish as to ask you if you remember. I don't imagine that's something you tell people so often that you forget when it happens. But you told me. And I don't want you to think it was something I took lightly Detective, because it wasn't. I'll admit, part of my interest was professional. You've fascinated me almost from the moment we met. You're so unexpected, so complex, so very interesting. And a mass of contradictions. Almost as soon as I met you inspiration struck, because you really are a perfect protagonist for a detective story. Suddenly my writers block was gone, a thing of the past. And I was over the moon. So I forced myself into your life. As I'm sure you've noticed I'm good at wedging myself into situations where I'm not exactly wanted." She nodded her head, acknowledging the point, but didn't interrupt him as he continued.

"Besides, my new character wasn't complete. I needed more detail. I wanted to understand you. Wanted to see what made you tick. And my interest was never purely professional. After all, you are a stunningly beautiful woman. I started working with you, seeing how you solved cases. Getting to know you a bit. And the more I found out the more I wanted to know. I kept telling myself it was for the book, but that was really only part of it. I saw how much you loved your job, how much it mattered to you. I saw how much you cared about the victims, about making things right. I saw how you spent basically your whole life doing things for others, giving other people closure, keeping other people safe. And I wanted to do something for you. Give you something, make your life better."

"And then you told me about your mother. You trusted me with that. And, I knew how much it meant. I could see how much the lack of closure still hurt. It didn't seem fair to me that you should spend your days giving some measure of peace to other victim's families and have none for yourself. I know life isn't fair, but still, it seemed particularly cruel."

"And then inspiration struck. Well, it seemed like inspiration at the time. What if I looked into your mother's case? What if I found something? Even thought I figured it was unlikely, it _was_ possible. I mean, with my connections I did have access to resources you didn't. Maybe they'd find something you'd missed. It seems unbelievably arrogant when I look back on it now, even for me. I don't know that I'd really thought through how it would even work. I guess I had some stupid idea of walking into the precinct and presenting you with evidence that solved your mother's murder. It was meant to be a gesture, a gift. I wanted to give you something that _meant _something to you."

"So I got a copy of your mother's file. When I first looked through it I couldn't see anything out of place, but like I said, I have connections. So I got a friend of mine to re-examine the coroner's report. And in the meantime I broached the subject with you. Which is a conversation you obviously remember. Up until that point I don't think I'd ever really thought about how you might see my interference. I just assumed you'd look at it like I did. Like it was a nice thing to do for a friend." He laughed self-deprecatingly, "I said I was arrogant didn't I? You certainly set me straight. Told me we were done if I so much as breathed on that file. But it was way, way too late for that. I'd already set my plan in motion. But then I thought, okay, it's still not too bad. I mean, chances Dr. Murray finds anything are slim to none since no one else noticed anything before now. So I'll just get the file back, put it back in storage, and respect Kate's wishes. She never needs to know. Not the noblest of attitudes I admit, but the thought of losing you made any other course of action unthinkable."

"But then fate intervened. The Doc _did_ find something. Something big. Something important. And I knew I had to tell you. Oh I didn't _want_ to tell you. I knew you'd keep your word and we'd be done. But I'd opened Pandora's box, and the damn thing couldn't be shut again. Even if it did turn your world upside down. So I knew I had to tell you. Especially if there was even the slightest chance you'd get the answers you deserved."

"So I told you. And you reacted just as I expected, and probably deserved. But Beckett, I need you to know, my intent was never malicious. I wanted… I was trying to do something nice, something to make you think I was more than just the superficial celebrity writer who followed you around all day irritating and annoying you. And I swear to you that Nikki Heat had nothing to do with it. She never even entered my mind when I first read that file. And nothing even remotely associated with your mother's death will ever find its way into one of my books. Whatever happens, you have my word on that Detective. Like I said, I didn't do this for my novels. I did it for you, because I care. I may be arrogant and stupid sometimes, but like I told you once, I'm not a jackass." He paused briefly, "Well, most of the time at least."

Almost the entire time Castle had been speaking Kate had been staring at him in stunned silence, hadn't interrupted him once. When he finished she stood up abruptly. "I… I… just give me a second Castle." His whole story…and she had to admit it was a good story… It did make sense on some level. It did. But did it justify his actions? And did she believe him? She didn't know. She wanted to. Oh god. She wanted to. She hadn't realized how much she'd wanted him to have some sort of explanation, some sort of _reason_ until that moment. She wrapped her arms around herself as she paced back and forth in his office. If he was telling the truth… If he _meant_ all that… "So what now?" she asked him.

"That's up to you." He told her. "I'm in no position to be making demands. I'll do whatever you want Detective. Anything you need just let me know and I'll do my best to make it happen."

She didn't know what she wanted to do about him quite yet, but she did know one thing. "I need to know what you found."

"You sure?" he asked, concerned.

"No, but tell me anyways."

"Do you, do you want to see the file, or…"

"No!" she cried, before taking a breath and continuing more calmly, "No. Just give me the highlights."

"I can do that." He told her from his position on the couch, watching in concern as she started her third circuit of his room. "I showed your mother's file to a friend of mine like I told you. I'd consulted him in the past for my books and I knew he was good, knew he'd do me a favour. Like I said, even if I never really expected him to find anything, he definitely did. Apparently the pattern of the knife wounds indicated the killer knew what he was doing. The first stab wound was twisted to immobilize the victim. No way that's a lucky hit. It would have killed her. The others were just for show to throw off anyone investigating. Based on that alone, Dr. Murray concluded your mother was targeted." She flinched then, but didn't say anything so he continued. "Then on a hunch he searched through the other unsolved case files and found three other victims killed in a similar way."

"Oh god," Beckett whispered softly. "Four victims and no one _noticed_?"

"Yeah." Castle agreed softly. "That's all I have so far. But I've called in another couple of favours. Got people looking over the other three files. Ryan and Esposito have been helping out when they can, making sure we have access…"

"Ryan and Esposito?" She interrupted sharply.

Castle looked a bit guilty at that. If this went south the guys were going to be even unhappier with him than they already were. "Um, yeah. They've been helping out. Sort of. Only because they care too. Don't worry, they still hate me. But we reached an understanding. They help me try and solve your mother's murder by getting me the information I need, with the caveat that if you ever say the word my body'll be disposed of in a way that even the best search team will never find it. You don't need to be involved Beckett. I mean, you can be obviously, but if it's too much…" he shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said, whatever you need."

If Kate Beckett had been shocked before this one took the cake. "You're still looking?"

"Ummm. _Yes._" Really, he thought that would have been obvious. "What'd you think I was going to do? Open this up and then just walk away?" He paused to get a good look at her face. "You did. Geez Detective, even at my most arrogant I knew this'd probably take a while. I'm not stopping now unless you order me to, and let's face it, maybe not even then. And neither are Ryan or Esposito. Heck, now that you know about it we can probably bring Dr. Parish on board as well." He stood then, and moved towards her, worried about her lack of response (she should have been screaming at him long before now), and the fact that she couldn't seem to stop pacing. Watching her he couldn't get rid of the idea that he'd broken Kate Beckett; it was a terrifying thought. He took another step towards her, "Beckett…" then more softly, "Kate…"

She looked at him then. And he could practically see her struggling to work things out in her head. "Castle, you told me you'd do whatever I wanted. Whatever I need."

"Yes," he told her. "Well, barring actually giving you my first-born." He paused, "Mother on the other hand is negotiable. And actually, depending on what you wanted her for, as long as she could fit it in between school, homework, and the odd date with Owen, Alexis might do it willingly anyways. She thinks you're pretty awesome." He sobered, "But yeah, other than sacrificing my only child, because let's face it I'm no Abraham, whatever you need."

Kate took another shaky breath. She couldn't seem to take it all in, to make sense of it all. What she needed was to stop all the thoughts that were flying around her brain, what she needed was… "I… I think I need a hug."

And almost before she'd finished speaking he was there, and oh.

_Oh._

Yes.

She should have known he'd be good at this. There were some things you could tell just by looking at someone. The way he was touching her. He seemed to know exactly what to do. He'd somehow managed to just wrap himself around her, one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. And he somehow knew exactly how tightly to hold her. Tightly enough that she didn't feel like he was going to disappear, but not so tightly that she felt trapped. Her arms had somehow found their way around his neck, although she wasn't sure exactly when that had happened, and her head was on his shoulder. She could smell his cologne. Couldn't place it, but it wasn't overpowering, it was just… nice. She could almost get used to this. If his promise to get her through this included hugs whenever she asked then she might even think about forgiving him.

Katherine Beckett was literally wrapped in his arms. He was holding Detective Katherine Beckett. He wasn't sure what deity he'd managed to impress, but whoever or whatever was responsible, he sent them his sincere mental thanks. He wasn't stupid enough to think this meant that she'd forgiven him, but it was probably a step in the right direction. I mean, women don't tend to instigate lengthy hugs with men they intend to toss out of their lives at the first opportunity. Do they? He supposed some women might, but unless he was very much mistaken, Katherine Beckett was not one of them. He resisted the urge to hold her tighter. No point in scaring her off. Oh god, she wasn't crying was she? He didn't know if he could deal with a teary-eyed Kate. That might be the final straw that caused him to throw himself at her feet and beg. No he didn't think she was crying. Trembling a little, but no tears. God she smelled good. Some sort of blend of citrus and maybe aloe. He had to say when he'd imagined her in his arms in the past (and he had a _good_ imagination) this wasn't exactly what he'd pictured, but… Oh bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! What was _wrong _with him? She came to him for comfort when by rights she should still be refusing to speak to him and that's where his mind went? Bad Castle! He would hold her like this for as long as she damn well wanted. Several days if necessary. He didn't have anywhere he needed to be. Still, she smelled _really_ good.

Slowly Kate's thoughts were beginning to slow to a more manageable pace. Enough to sort them out a little. She still had no idea what she was going to do about her mother. That was still too raw, but what about the man who currently had his arms wrapped around her in a manner that suggested that he really wouldn't mind staying like this as long as she wanted? Could she forgive him? It still felt like a betrayal, but… but his motives just _might_ have been pure. On the other hand, could she believe him? What did the outside evidence say? Lanie certainly thought he cared about her. Lanie was hardly impartial of course, but she also wasn't so delusional that Kate could completely dismiss her opinion. And she'd admitted herself that Castle was fun. She might even be becoming a bit fond of the man, might admit he might be good for her, and good for the department, when he wasn't being completely irritating of course. Sure he was arrogant, and infuriating, and unbelievably immature. But he had taken her to a ritzy party, and he had opened up his home to her, and he'd helped her solve a case that was eating at her even after it was closed in the eyes of the department. Heck, he'd even let her win at poker because he'd thought it would make her happy. It had come off patronizing and condescending of course, a big strong man, looking out for the weak female, but his intentions had been in the right place.

And with that Kate realized something: Castle's intentions were almost _always_ in the right place. How he acted on them was often supremely misguided, usually because he didn't consider other viewpoints to his own. Really, he was like a child with no impulse control. But at the core, behind the sexual innuendo and the banter and the stories, he usually _was_ trying to help.

A loud crash from the other room jolted them both from their thoughts. As she extricated herself from his arms Kate wondered vaguely how long they'd been standing there without speaking. She self-consciously ran a hand through her hair as she glanced at him. He looked concerned, concerned mixed with something else. She recognized that look. It was the look he got when he wanted to know what she was thinking, but didn't want to ask. And it somehow also made her want to tell him. But before she could open her mouth she was also struck by something else. She'd noticed earlier that he hadn't looked his best, but up close it was even more noticeable. His skin was pale, like he hadn't been outside in a few days, his hair looked a little more on the disheveled side than usual and he looked exhausted, like he hadn't been sleeping well. He _had _been upset, enough that he was having trouble sleeping. Well, nobody ever said that Kate Beckett didn't have a bit of an evil side, because the thought pleased her more than it probably should have. She didn't even bother to hide her grin.

Castle couldn't help watching her apprehensively. He figured it was about time for the verdict. She'd had time to deliberate, now she was going to tell him whether he was guilty or not. She looked like she was about to say something, but then she paused to look at him. He tried his best not to fidget, no easy task when he wanted to demand she tell him his fate. Just when he began to think she'd never speak, unexpectedly she grinned. Really grinned. Well, that was… good?

"You know, you look like crap Castle. I think you did miss me." When he didn't say anything right away she continued. "You know, your agent's not going to like that. Big celebrity author like you can't afford to let himself go."

She was mocking him. He gives her a full confession, apologizes for his actions and tells her he'll do whatever she wants, and she responds with mockery. _Praise the Lord!_

"Ah yes," he responded with a grin of his own, "I so missed your particular brand of support and concern Detective."

"If I thought your vanity would allow it I'd be worried this was all a ploy to garner sympathy, but as it is I guess I believe it's genuine." He looked hopeful as she continued. "You may be arrogant, and vain, and immature sometimes Castle, but you're not cruel. So even though sometimes the things you do make me want to shoot you between the eyes, and even though I'm not entirely sure I _forgive_ you yet, I guess I believe you. And I guess I don't mind if you want to keep following me around all day."

There was a brief pause while Kate waited for her words to sink in. Then suddenly she found her face was being crushed into Castle's chest. Almost as quickly as he'd grabbed her, he released her, talking a mile a minute. "Good, good. That's good. Because between you and me, I was a little worried about what was going to happen when I showed up at your desk on Monday, if Montgomery didn't just put his foot down and have me thrown out of course. Although, if you'd kept your word and gone all impersonal on me I don't know that I would have wanted to stay. Besides, between Ryan and Esposito and Dr. Parish, I would have basically been a dead man walking. Oh this is great! I'm so glad you came over. I would have gone and talked to you, I mean, I wanted to, but since I was the jerk… But then you came." He paused, and something else seemed to strike him." Hey! Did I miss any interesting cases? Any really weird ones? I'm guessing since you dropped by in the middle of the afternoon that you're not working one now. So do you want me to drop by the station on Monday or just wait for you to call me if we get a case? You get a case I mean."

Having finally reached a question he wanted her to answer Castle paused to let her give one. She laughed, "I don't care Castle. You can show up on Monday if you want, or if you want to catch up on your beauty sleep, you can wait for me to call." She answered him, looking at him with a mixture of indulgence and amusement.

"You know, most women would be a little more sympathetic about the fact that I felt so badly about stuff that I was having trouble sleeping."

"Hey, I said I believed you, not that you didn't deserve a little punishment."

"True."

Castle looked like he wanted to say something else when their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in," he called, not taking his eyes off of his lovely detective until he heard his daughter's voice.

"Hi Dad, it's me. I was just wondering… Detective Beckett! You're here!" Huh, so he guessed his mother hadn't mentioned to his daughter that they had an unexpected visitor.

"Hi Alexis." Kate said by way of greeting.

Alexis Castle almost couldn't believe her eyes. The woman her father had been pining over for the last two weeks was standing in his office, and she was smiling. They were both smiling! Alexis wished she hadn't disturbed them. "It's great to see you! I'm so sorry to interrupt. I didn't know anyone else was in here. I'll come back later."

Alexis turned to leave, but Kate stopped her. "No, Alexis, don't worry about it we were just finishing up anyways. I should probably be heading out."

But Alexis didn't really want that. "Oh, don't leave on my account. I was just going to ask Dad what he was planning on doing about dinner since our kitchen has pretty much been taken over for an off-broadway run."

Castle smirked. "I hadn't thought about it to tell you the truth, but it is getting late. Any suggestions oh daughter of mine?"

"Well, unless you want to catch the late show I suggest we go out. I was thinking Indian."

"Rajah's?" he asked.

"Exactly." Then Alexis had a brilliant idea. Turning to the other woman in the room, and adopting her friendliest tone, she asked, "Would you like to join us Detective?"

Castle froze, waiting for an answer. "Oh, um, thank you, but no. I wouldn't want to intrude." Kate told the young girl.

But Alexis dismissed that completely. She might be the sensible one in the family, but she was still a Castle, and very used to getting her own way. "You're not intruding. Do you like Indian food?"

"Well yes…"

"Then you'll love this. It's one of my favourites. Rajah's has the best curry in the city. And we want you to come don't we dad?"

"Oh absolutely." Castle said with a decisive nod. "Detective Beckett is welcome any time, she knows that."

Kate looked at the two pleading faces in front of her, knowing she didn't stand a chance. Having two Castles against her didn't seem quite fair. But she had to admit that she was getting hungry, and Indian food did sound better than going home and heating up something from the back of her freezer. She sighed and gave in, "Well, if you're sure I wouldn't be intruding…"

"Great!" Alexis cried.

"I'll go make reservations." Castle told the two women.

"Wait, reservations?" Kate asked concerned. "Just how fancy is this place? Because I'm not dressed…"

"Oh, it's not fancy." Alexis hurried to assure her. "It's just busy. You're fine. I'm wearing this," she added, gesturing to her admittedly casual outfit of blue jeans and a shirt. "Dad, on the other hand should probably go clean himself up a bit. No offense Dad, but you look terrible."

Kate snickered, "Told you."

"Alright, alright. You win." Castle conceded. "I'll go change and get cleaned up after I make the reservations. Alexis, entertain Detective Beckett while I'm gone would you? Be back in a jiffy." They were right; he probably didn't look his best. But that was probably fixable with a change of his clothes and maybe a quick shave.

"Sure thing dad." His daughter called after him.

"So," Kate said when he was gone, "How's it going?"

"Good, school's good. Lots of work, but still okay. Went to a movie with friends today, but other than that not much is going on." She paused, "It really is great to see you though."

Kate paused, before grinning, "Yeah, it's great to see you to."

Alexis smiled back. Oh things were going to be just fine.

xxxxx

On a quick trip between the piano and the liquor cabinet Martha noticed the door to her son's office was ajar. Had Detective Beckett managed to sneak out without her noticing? She was dying of curiosity to know what had happened, so she decided it wouldn't hurt to just go take a quick peep inside. When she reached the door she realized the voices coming from it weren't quite the pair she was expecting. For a start they were both decidedly female, and were apparently in a deep discussion of the merits of the latest Harry Potter movie when compared to the book. "Knock knock." She said as she opened the door wider.

"Hi Grams." Alexis greeted her.

"Hi Martha," said the Detective at her side, who was clearly trying not to look self-conscious and failing miserably.

"And what is going on in here?" she asked. "Was there a party I wasn't invited to?"

Alexis grinned, "Of course not Grams, you're always the life of the party. We're just waiting for Dad to finish changing so we can go out to dinner."

"Oh lovely!" Martha exclaimed, glad Richard and his lovely detective had apparently sorted out their problems enough to go to dinner, and also because it meant she'd have the house to herself for a few hours and so wouldn't have to worry about keeping the volume low, which was particularly lucky because some of her friends were talking about trying out some selections from Les Misérables. And you simply couldn't achieve the passion necessary to effectively pull off those songs if you were worried about decibel level. "Well in that case come give us your opinion of Colette's rendition of 'I Dreamed a Dream.' Poor woman insists she's better than that Susan Boyle woman."

And with that Martha herded the two laughing woman towards the music.

xxxxx

Castle tried to clean himself up as quickly as possible. He had to admit they were right and he hadn't been looking his best. But he thought he'd spruced himself up pretty nicely, without going overboard. Not that there was any reason to go overboard of course. He just felt like celebrating is all. After all, it's not every day that a man gets a second chance with the woman… the woman who had become his muse.

But she wasn't just his muse anymore was she? What had Kate Beckett become to him exactly? A friend, yes. A woman he was glad to see bonding with his daughter? Absolutely. A woman he wanted to spend more time with? That he wanted to feel comfortable around him, that he wanted to comfort? Yes to all of the above. But…

Enough. He'd just been reinstated in her good graces. He wasn't going to over-analyze this, or think it to death. They were just going out for a friendly dinner with his daughter. Re-forging a partnership. Yes, a partnership. If something happened down the line, well, they'd cross that bridge when they came to it. Right now though, there was no need to complicate matters.

Smiling he strolled back to his office, experiencing a momentary flash of panic when he saw it was empty before remembering that there was no way his daughter would have let the other woman leave. He'd have to thank her for issuing the dinner invitation at some point. Stroke of genius that. Deciding there was really only one other place they could conceivably be, Castle strolled leisurely towards the piano. Only to be greeted by the sight of his mother and another women singing a duet while Beckett and Alexis looked on. He caught Kate's eye and raised an eyebrow. She just grinned and shrugged.

Luckily the song seemed to be wrapping up. After accepting her public's applause, Martha noticed him. "Richard!" she cried. "Well, don't you look nice? So lovely to see you looking almost human again." When he cringed she continued on. "Oh, there's no need to look like that darling, you were upset. Nothing to be ashamed of. And now that your muse has returned you can stop your pining and move on." Before he could stop her she'd turned to Kate. "Well, he was pining. Both Alexis and I knew it, even if he'll deny it. I'm glad you two have decided to sort out your differences."

It was times like these that he wondered why on earth he'd agreed to let his mother move in with him. Deciding he'd better step in before she started giving Beckett the play by play of the last two weeks of his life he grabbed his daughter and his friend by the arm, and moved them towards the door. "Yes, thank-you for that mother. We're just going to go and grab some dinner. Try not to burn the house down while we're gone would you?"

"Oh don't you worry about a thing. We're just going to sing a few songs, have a few drinks. Everything will be fine here. Just go and enjoy yourselves."

"Good-bye mother. Fire extinguisher's behind the television if you need it." And with that he'd finally managed to get the three of them out of the apartment. Thank goodness.

"So, pining huh?" Kate asked him with a smirk.

Alexis giggled.

Castle, paused to consider his options. But there was really only one response to a statement like that.

"Oh, shut up."

xxxxx

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I know this took a while, but it became the chapter that wouldn't end. And remember how I said it might not be the last one, because it might get stretched into two? Yeah, that totally happened. Oh well, it's up now, and I'm fairly happy with it. As always thank you to my lovely reviewers. I appreciate your support and am glad you tend to think I'm in character. I will try not to panic about it quite so much anymore.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing, more's the pity.

xxxxx

Kate was still smirking in victory when they got into the elevator. She had to admit, it felt kind of good to be mocking Castle again. And she'd be lying if she didn't admit that the fact that he'd apparently been pining for her was oddly flattering. Still, there was something slightly surreal about the entire afternoon. She couldn't believe it'd only been an hour or two since she'd first knocked on Castle's door. This morning she'd been cursing his name, and now she was going to dinner with him and his daughter. And on top of that, hearing about her mother's murder… It was all a little overwhelming to say the least.

Beckett was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Castle glancing at her out of the corner of his eye in concern while he chatted to his daughter. Beckett looked like she might be about to start panicking. Was it too much too soon? After all, he had just told her that her mother's murder had probably been deliberate, and now he was expecting her to go out to dinner with him and his daughter. Much as he was unwilling to give up her company, if she wasn't up for it… "Hey honey," he asked his daughter, "Go see if the cab's here okay? We'll be there in a sec."

Alexis glanced between the two adults quickly, before agreeing and heading over to the doorman.

Castle touched his companion's arm lightly, "Hey, Beckett? You there?" He asked gently, getting her attention.

"Hmm?" She shook herself slightly and focused on the man in front of her, the man in front of her, who looked endearingly concerned, a small but traitorous part of her brain pointed out.

"You okay? I mean, I know you've probably had kind of a rough afternoon. If you're not up for dinner that's totally fine. We can drop you off on our way to the restaurant. Not that I want you to go of course, but we can always do this another time." Much as he wanted her near him, just so he could make sure she was okay, he knew he couldn't force her.

The traitorous part of her brain seemed to be growing, and she couldn't help feeling a surge of affection for the man in front of her. Where was her sarcastic side when she needed it? She had been considering trying to get out of dinner, but now that the opportunity was being offered all she could hear was Lanie's voice in her head, 'and face it girl, you need some fun.' She did need some fun. She'd be dealing with everything else for weeks to come. "Thanks Castle, but actually, I think that right now I think I could use a distraction. Besides, I believe you promised me Indian food."

He grinned. Hah! She was staying. "Not just any Indian food!" he told her as they walked towards the cab which had just arrived. "The best Indian food in the city!"

"The best Indian food." Kate responded skeptically. "In _all_ of New York?"

"What's this? Alexis, is that _doubt_ I hear in the lovely Detective's voice?" he asked his daughter with exaggerated shock.

Fifteen years as a willing accomplice to her father's tricks meant Alexis had learned to play her part well. "I think it was. In fact I think that sounded like a _challenge._"

"And shall we tell Detective Beckett how Castles respond to challenges?" he asked his daughter as they got into the cab.

"We take them very seriously." Alexis told Kate, maintaining a perfect deadpan.

"_Very_ seriously." Castle repeated. His tone was somewhat less solemn.

"I see." Kate said. "You're both _that_ convinced this is in fact the best Indian food in the city."

"Not just in the city, no, it's _more_ than that detective." Castle told her. "This is the best Indian food in the state, no, the country. Why I would bet it's the best Indian restaurant not actually located in India. What do you say pumpkin?"

Alexis smiled at her father's hyperbole, but agreed. "Definitely the best Indian food I've ever eaten."

"Oh yes Detective Beckett, after you have eaten at Rajah's you will be _unable_ to eat Indian food anywhere else without feeling it is somehow substandard."

"And if I don't agree?" Kate asked with smile.

"Still she doubts us daughter. What have we done to deserve that?" Castle asked in mock outrage.

"Well, I've done nothing. _You_ on the other hand…" Alexis trailed off suggestively.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side." Castle exclaimed. Shooting his daughter a quick grin he turned back to Kate. "Alright detective, you want a challenge? _If_ I'm wrong, and this is not the best Indian food that you have ever tasted then I promise that I will stay in the car without a fuss whenever you tell me two for the next two weeks."

"Two weeks? Without me having to threaten you, _or_ handcuff you in place? You'll go nuts!"

"That's how confident I am. In fact, not only will I stay in the car if you ask, I'll do whatever you ask at any time." Castle leaned in, and lowered his voice by a full octave. "Think of the possibilities detective, me, docile, subservient, completely at your beck and call."

God the man had one of the more suggestive voices she'd ever heard. Kate glanced at Alexis, but the young girl didn't seem too troubled. Kate supposed she'd have to develop a fairly high tolerance for this sort of thing living with Castle. She turned back to the writer and shot him a smile, "With an offer that tempting what makes you think I won't just lie?"

"Ah well, I was going to suggest the honour system, but now I'm not so sure I can trust you. _Now_ I think you're going to need proof." Castle told her with a smile of his own.

"Proof?" How on earth was she going to prove something like that.

"Yes. You'll need to take both Alexis and I to wherever you've managed to find this supposedly better Indian food. Only then can you claim your prize." Seemed rational. Plus it would be another excuse for dinner with Kate. So all in all, a good idea. Not that he was going to lose of course, but still.

"And if I agree with you?" she asked. She wasn't sure she'd had good enough Indian food lately to risk being Castle's slave for the next two weeks.

"Ah, what do I expect in return? A reasonable request. If we're right, and this is the best Indian food in the city, which it is, then you Detective, have to let me pay for your dinner without complaint. You are also required to relax and enjoy yourself for the _entire_ evening, and accept any gesture my daughter or I decide to make towards you with good grace, and without complaining that it is unnecessary, or telling us that you can do it yourself."

"And you have to get desert." Alexis added. When the two adults looked at her in surprise she continued, "What? Their rice pudding is to die for."

"She's right." Castle confirmed. "And you have to get desert. So detective?" He asked her.

"The possible outcomes seem somewhat stacked in my favour." She pointed out.

Like he really cared about that. "That's how confident I am that I'm going to win. What do you say?" Castle asked again, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Well, the way he'd set things up she really had nothing to lose, except maybe bragging rights, and since the alternative would be to back down from a bet… "Oh you've got yourself a deal. You'd better hope the food is as good as you say it is, or the next two weeks might just be the worst of your life." Ooh if he lost, the things she could do…

He shrugged, "I'm not worried."

The cab pulled up to their destination and they all got out of the car. Almost as soon as they walked into the restaurant a middle-aged man walked over to greet them. It was obvious that both Castles were regulars, and had been for some time. "Rick! Alexis! It's great to see you."

"Hi Sanjay," Alexis said.

Sanjay returned her greeting warmly before turning back to Castle. "It's been what Rick, almost a couple of months since you've been in? I was beginning to get worried."

Castle just shrugged, "Life of a writer, you know. The usual. Besides, I'm busier now that I actually get to go see how it's done…"

"Ah yes, your new muse." When Castle looked surprised Sanjay shrugged, "Martha told me. Dare I ask if this…" he said, gesturing to Kate.

"Oh yes. Of course." Castle said, bringing Kate forward to include her in the conversation. "Detective Beckett this is Sanjay, he owns the place. Sanjay, Detective Beckett, the inspiration for my next set of novels."

"Lovely to meet you Detective. You must be quite extraordinary to keep this one in line."

Kate smiled as she shook his hand, "I found twisting his ear is fairly effective when he acts up."

"My mother used to do that. As I recall the pain was excrutiating." Sanjay turned to grab some menus. "Let me show you to your table." As he led them to a table in the corner he added, "And please tell me if there's anything else I can do for you."

"Actually," Castle told him, "I think you should know, both your honour and mine are at stake tonight."

"Oh? How so?"

"We bet Detective Beckett that this'll be the best Indian food she's ever had." Alexis told him.

"Really? Well, I'm flattered of course, but not worried." Turning to Kate he added, "I hope the terms aren't too demanding Detective, because I'm fairly confident you're going to lose."

Kate smiled, "We'll see. The terms aren't that hard on my part, so if I lose all that I'll miss are two glorious weeks of an obedient Castle."

Sanjay laughed. "As much as I'd love to see that Detective, I'm afraid you'll need to find another way of taming him. I'm sure you're more than able. I'll leave you with your menus. Your server will be right over. Enjoy."

"Thanks Sanjay." Castle called.

Beckett flipped open her menu, "So what's good? Any recommendations?"

"Well," Castle said, glancing at his daughter. "That depends."

"On what?" Kate asked. Sometimes she swore he was incapable of answering a question directly.

"Do you trust me?" he asked semi-seriously.

"Is that a trick question?" she quipped back.

"Fine, do you at least trust me and Alexis to order for you?"

"We already know what's good, and this way you can try a bit of everything," Alexis pointed out logically.

Kate shrugged. It sounded reasonable. "Well I guess since there's a bet on the line you're not likely to poison me, so sure, go ahead. Sounds good."

Castle clapped his hands together in victory. "Excellent. Oh, you don't have any food allergies or aversions to anything in particular do you?"

"Nah, I'm pretty easy to please. Not a huge fan of olives or tapioca, but I don't think that'll be a problem here."

"No Detective, I think you're probably safe." Castle replied, before turning to his daughter to confer. "So we'll need to get naan."

"Oh definitely. Plus some of the rice."

"One of the vegetarian dishes."

"Aloo Gobi or the Chana?"

"Either. What about chicken?"

Kate watched in amusement as they systematically went through the entire menu, weighing the pros and cons of each favourite before settling on a final order just in time for their waitress to arrive. "Can I get you anything to drink to start?" the young woman asked.

"You can, but I also think we're ready to order as well." Castle told the woman after glancing at his companions for confirmation.

"Of course sir, but let's start with your drinks."

"Wine, detective?" Castle asked with a grin. "Or are you worried the alcohol might make you succumb to my roguish charm?"

"Actually I was thinking alcohol might push you from irritating to tolerable."

Castle smirked in appreciation. "White or red?"

"You picked the menu, and you know what's good here. You decide." Kate told him.

"Alright." Castle agreed. "We'll get a bottle of the house red."

"Excellent choice sir." Their server said.

"And I'll have a mango lassie." Alexis told the woman.

"Certainly. And I believe you said you were ready to order dinner."

"Yes," Castle confirmed. Opening his menu with a flourish he proceeded to order enough food to feed twice the number of people at the table, at least in Kate's opinion.

Alexis must have noticed her facial expression because she quickly reassured the detective with a laugh. "Don't worry Kate; we're not expecting you to eat it all. Half the fun of coming here is the leftovers."

"Which you then eat for a _week?_" Kate asked.

"Nah. Indian never lasts _near_ that long in our house."

The two women handed their menus to the waitress, Castle's lengthy order having finally come to an end. When they were alone again Castle turned to his daughter, "So pumpkin, anything exciting happening this week?"

Kate listened to their conversation, watching both parties with interest. They certainly weren't excluding her from the conversation by any means. On the contrary both of them seemed to be trying to draw her out and include her as much as possible. And Kate found herself relaxing, even if she wasn't making up the bulk of the conversation. Watching Castle with his daughter was like seeing a whole new side of the man. Well, maybe not a whole new side. He was still irritating, and immature, teasing and prone to extreme verbosity, but somehow it was different. For a start, it was obvious the pair adored each other, that the paternal affection she saw glimpses of from time to time wasn't a fluke. In fact, she wondered if it mightn't be a more accurate reflection of his character than the persona he more often displayed. Despite claiming to be shallow, there was certainly more to Castle than what you saw on the surface.

"Do you think we'll have our kitchen back by tomorrow?" Alexis was asking her father.

"We'd better." He told her. "It's the second Sunday of the month."

"What's the second Sunday of the month?" Kate asked curiously.

"It's the day that falls exactly seven days after the first one." Castle told her seriously, wincing when she smacked him.

"Okay fine, why is it so important you have your kitchen back for the second Sunday of the month?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Taco night." Alexis told her.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, detective. I _can _cook. No need to act so surprised. Despite what you might think, I am a fairly responsible father."

"At least most of the time." Alexis confirmed.

"Aren't you supposed to be making me look good?" He asked her jokingly.

"Oh, I rather suspect she is." Kate told him dryly while Alexis nodded in agreement.

Castle sighed overdramatically. "Such criticism. It's a good thing I'm not insecure." Ignoring the pair of snorts he continued. "Taco night, my dear detective, is a tradition started years ago when Alexis was little. On the second Sunday of every month, unless one of us has a very important prior engagement that can't be changed, we buy all the fixings and have tacos for dinner."

Kate smiled genuinely. "That sounds like a nice tradition," she said softly.

"It is a nice tradition. That's why you should come." Castle told her.

"Oh no," she stuttered, "I don't need to intrude on your time together again." She told him.

"Don't be ridiculous." He told her. "We have people over for it all the time; you're not intruding."

"Besides it's more fun with more people," his daughter confirmed, wondering if her father realized how obvious he was being about wanting Kate Beckett around. Probably not. Of course since the detective seemed to be equally oblivious it wasn't really an issue.

"Beckett, must we go through this every time? I'm not exactly known for my tact." Castle told her. "If I didn't want you there I wouldn't have asked." He wanted to spend more time with her, wanted to make sure she was okay, enjoyed her company, even when she was smacking him. At least she wasn't boring. Why couldn't she see that?

Kate had to admit he was probably telling the truth and it wasn't some sort of pity invite, or something he'd felt compelled to extend out of politeness. And she was surprised by how much she actually wanted to go. Spending time like this with Castle and his daughter should have been awkward, but it wasn't, it was… nice, like a blanket around her shoulders or a mug of hot chocolate. Even if she'd never really be a member of their little club of two it was nice to be included on the periphery, to be part of a family circle, if only for a little while. She and her dad were doing better lately, but it wasn't like this, and she had to admit this was something she wouldn't mind experiencing it again. It was easier to believe that everything would be okay, if she could just have this feeling every once and a while. She took a breath, "What time do you want me to be there?"

Castle grinned in victory. "Five."

"Want me to bring anything?"

"Nope. We've got everything under control. At this point we've worked out a system. You don't have to bring anything but yourself Detective."

"And your appetite." Alexis added.

"Yes, and your appetite."

Their food arrived then and their conversation was disrupted by all the flurry of plates arriving. Not that Kate was sorry; her stomach was about to start growling any second now and she had to admit everything did smell good. Ignoring the expectant looks of the other two people at the table Kate took her first bite. It really was good. She should have known.

"So?" Castle asked?

"It's good." Kate was forced to admit. "Really good."

"By the end of the meal she'll be a convert." Castle told his daughter.

"She never really stood a chance."

Castle grinned when Kate sighed. She was clearly enjoying her dinner. She'd let out the slightest murmur of pleasure after her first bite and the sound had been enough to take his mind down some paths he really shouldn't be thinking about sitting across the table from his daughter. Which, he would like to say, was _not_ an easy task when the lovely detective _also_ sitting across from him looked like she did, all happy and content. Stupid Beckett and her overly expressive eyes distracting him when he was supposed to be distracting _her_. And he didn't even _mean_ that like it sounded. Although if she happened to be distracted _that way,_ he couldn't really say that he'd object… God he was shallow. At least it looked like he was going to win his bet. Although if he'd lost it would have been an excellent excuse to tease her about dominance fantasies… Not helping yourself here Castle, he thought to himself.

"Oh Dad," Alexis said suddenly. "Drama club is going on an end of the year trip to Six Flags. I need you to sign my permission form."

"Sure sweetie." He told her. "I trust this one doesn't need chaperones?"

She snickered, "No. And I think it's for the best that you don't volunteer don't you?"

Kate was intrigued, "What happened the last time he chaperoned."

"Oh nothing," Alexis told her. "He's a great chaperone, that's not the problem. It's what happened the last time he went to Six Flags," she clarified.

"I'm sure Detective Beckett doesn't need to hear that story." Castle told his daughter quickly.

"Oh, now I think I definitely do." Kate said. If Castle looked embarrassed it had to be a doozy.

His daughter, the traitor, turned to Kate with a conspirator's smile. "Well, apparently Dad was thinking of setting one of his books at an amusement park."

"I still might, it was a good idea." Castle muttered defensively.

"Anyways," Alexis continued, "Dad decided he needed to do some hands on research about the best way to kill someone at an amusement park while on a ride, without just pushing them off.

Kate interjected, "Too clichéd for ya Castle?"

"Exactly detective."

"Anyways," Alexis continued, "Some of the questions he was asking the attendants were creepy enough…"

"Oh they weren't that bad!" Castle interjected. He admitted that he hadn't been at his best, but he didn't think it was as bad as everyone made it out to be.

"You asked one of them if there was a compartment on the rollercoaster outside of the seating area that was big enough to stuff a body!" Alexis pointed out. It had been one of the more embarrassing experiences of her life. She was at least going to get the pleasure of embarrassing her Dad in front of his partner.

"It's not like I was actually going to kill anyone! It was for a book!"

"Which you didn't clarify until after they went to call security! And then on the next roller coaster you kept trying to get out of the safety restraints to see if you could in theory get enough manoeuvrability to kill your seatmate."

"I didn't hurt anyone." Castle muttered.

"Yeah, but we were escorted from the park." Alexis told him.

Kate couldn't suppress her giggles. "They didn't make allowances for a famous author? I'm shocked. Actually, maybe it was because of that. Didn't want people scared away from the park after you killed someone there in one of your books. Now I'm interested how far this hands-on research goes, especially since I've become a part of it."

"Well, I am dedicated to my craft." Castle told her, as he wondered if there was any way to stem the now almost inevitable stream of embarrassing stories from his daughter. He _knew_ he should have sent her to boarding school.

"I'm fairly certain he hasn't actually killed anyone." Alexis was telling the detective. "Or joined a cult, or really any secret society of any kind, but we have been banned from a few places over the years."

"Oh, this is going to be good, where else?" Kate asked. Castle resigned himself to his fate. Why had he thought that his daughter and his partner spending time with each other was a good idea again?

"Oh, well, you know, the usual, a couple of restaurants who's owners didn't appreciate questions pertaining to the ease with which one could kill someone in an oven, and how long it would be until somebody noticed. The meat-processing plant certainly didn't appreciate all the specific questions about its meat grinder. Then there was the circus, the movie theatre, the private marina, the petting zoo…"

"_The petting zoo?_" Kate asked in shock. "How'd you get kicked out of a petting zoo Castle? Anger the goats?"

"Actually it was one of the llamas." Alexis corrected. "Dad thought a victim being trampled by an incensed llama would be an interesting method of killing someone so he wanted to see how hard it would be to tick off a llama, and how one would behave once you did it. In his defence, I certainly don't think he expected it to jump the fence and come charging after him."

Kate grinned, "I assume he got away."

Alexis nodded enthusiastically. "He can be pretty quick when he wants to. And luckily there was a handy tree nearby. He was able to hide there until one of the employees was able to subdue the poor thing."

Kate let out a peal of laughter; the mental image of Castle hiding in a tree from a mad llama would be enough to keep her happy for a week. Suddenly something struck her, "Oh, please tell me there are photos."

"Just give me your e-mail address." Alexis told her.

"Hey!" Castle exclaimed. Really, that seemed to be taking it a bit too far. Sending photos to the police station of him up a tree while an incensed llama circled below seemed particularly cruel.

"Quiet llama-boy," Kate told him with a grin.

Alexis grinned as she stood, "Sadly the stories about Dad hiding from obsessed fans at his book signings will have to wait until after I get back from the washroom."

"Can't wait." Kate told her.

"Oh yes, hurry back." Castle added sarcastically.

Kate grinned as she watched Alexis walk away. Turning back to Castle she added more seriously, "She's lovely Castle."

Castle smiled back. "Yeah, she is." Then he shrugged self-deprecatingly. "Not sure who she gets it from of course."

"You're good with her." She told him. "And she clearly adores you."

"I'm sorry, what was that detective? Did my ears deceive me or was that a compliment I heard?"

"Shut up Castle."

"I think it was. I wish I had a tape recorder. As it is, I'll have to settle for recording it in my journal."

"You know you're right, maybe Alexis did just inherit her maturity from her great grandparents in some sort of genetic throwback."

"You don't really think that. I don't believe you. I think you like me."

"Oh yeah, you're wonderful. And what's this I hear about you running from rabid female fans? I thought you welcomed the throngs of female admirers. Or was their cup-size not large enough for you?" She wondered if the wine was getting to her. But there was still no way was Kate about to tell him she was enjoying his company. Even if he was being sweet, she wasn't sure she was quite ready to let him off the hook completely.

Castle grinned and let her get away with the change of subject. "I'm happy to tell you that I love women in all shapes and sizes detective. And I admit that one of the perks of being a famous author is the constant stream of women throwing themselves at you, particularly the ones who want me to sign either their skin or their undergarments." Kate shook her head at that as he continued. "On the other hand, the ones who run after me with a scrapbook full of our wedding plans I'm less thrilled with, and in those scenarios Detective I'm not ashamed to say that sometimes I hide." He shuddered internally at some of the fans he'd come across. He hadn't been kidding when he'd told her once that deranged fans were an occupational hazard. There was a reason his address and phone number were both unlisted.

"Very manly. Don't you have security?" The cop part of her couldn't help being concerned. She'd seen what some of the crazies could do. That was her occupational hazard.

"Sometimes the crazy ones are a little harder to pick out. They hide it well. Besides, detective, you're a member of my fan club so you must have observed that there are levels of insanity. Tell me, which one do you fall into?"

Beckett tried not to blush. He would bring _that_ up of course. She cursed the day she let it slip that she was a member of his fan club. "Oh come off it Castle. I just joined because I was curious about the new book and I wanted to see what you'd done with the character you based on me." That was her story and she was sticking too it.

"Now why don't I believe you?" He asked as he leaned closer.

"I don't know? Your over-inflated ego?" she retorted.

"Esposito mentioned you owned every single one of my books. I think you're a bigger fan than you're letting on _Kate_. Any scrapbooks in your bedroom I should be worried about?" He knew the use of her first name would get her. And sure enough he watched as the corners of her mouth tightened and she tilted her head towards him in response to the challenge.

"You do realize it's more likely I have the kind plotting the best way to kill you, don't you?"

He ignored that and kept going. "No, you're not the type. But I think you pre-order my books so you get them the day they come out. Then, I think you take the first free couple of hours you have and curl up in bed with a glass of wine. Then you relax, and let me tell you a story. And for the next little while nothing exists for you but the characters I've created and my words in your brain."

"In your dreams Castle." She was impressed with how steady her voice sounded. He might even believe it.

"Oh detective, you have no idea. In my personal favourites you read right before you go to bed."

She went to smack him upside the head, but he anticipated her, grabbing her hand and holding it above the table between them. "What's the matter Detective, too close for comfort?"

Actually, minus whatever he imagined she wore to bed it really was, but no way in hell was she confirming his suspicions. "No. I just don't believe in encouraging delusions." she told him. Looking down at their hands and smirking she added, "You know Castle if you wanted to hold my hand you should have just said something. I think you're the one who's the fan."

He smirked in appreciation. "Somehow from this position I think arm-wrestling would be more appropriate detective. And I will readily admit that I'm a fan. You're the one who insists on denying the obvious."

"Umm… guys?" Alexis said tentatively as she walked up. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked. It sure looked like it from where she was standing.

Both adults turned to look at her, and immediately dropped their hands. "Just Detective Beckett's competitive nature surfacing honey. Nothing that can't wait. So, what's everyone want for desert, I assume we're having it." Castle said, looking pointedly at Kate.

Much as she regretted losing an opportunity to have her consultant at her mercy for two weeks Kate had to admit she'd lost the bet. "Yes, Castle. You win. It was the best Indian food I've ever eaten so when our waitress comes back you can ask for desert menus."

"Hah! Yes!" He said gleefully. "What about you honey?"

"Actually Dad, I wanted to talk to you about that…" Alexis started.

"Oh?" Castle asked.

"Well, I just got a text from Taylor. Apparently Paige's boyfriend just broke up with her this afternoon, and it's two weeks before their one-year anniversary."

"Ouch," said Kate.

"Yeah," Alexis acknowledged. "So we were thinking that to cheer her up we'd have a movie night at Taylor's house. Maybe a Harry Potter marathon or something. But we really wanted to start it soon. I was wondering if you guys would mind horribly if I skipped desert and just headed straight there. I still have stuff there from the last time I slept over so I wouldn't even have to go home. And I'll be back in time tomorrow to get my homework done before dinner. Do you mind? Please say you don't mind. Talor said Paige's really upset."

Castle felt a bit overwhelmed by the barrage of information, but he rallied quickly. "Umm… no I guess that's fine. If you're sure you don't want desert. How're you getting there? Do you need me to…"

"Mel lives really close to a subway stop remember? And there's one right around the corner from here. You guys stay. After all, you won your bet and Detective Beckett needs to have her desert."

"If you're sure." He told her.

"I'll be fine Dad. It's not even eight o'clock yet. It's still light out." Then she turned to Kate, "I'm sorry to leave like this…"

"Don't worry about it." Kate told the girl with a wave of her hand. "It sounds like you've got a bit of an emergency situation going on. A movie marathon sounds like just what your friend needs. A word of advice though."

"Yeah?"

"If you decide not to do Harry Potter make sure you steer clear of romantic comedies."

"Good point. Thanks Detective."

"Alexis, I'm giving you advice on movie marathons. I think you can call me Kate."

"Alright. Thanks Kate. Sorry again for cutting out like this."

"Again, don't worry about it." Kate grinned, Alexis really was a sweet kid.

"Be safe! Call me when you get there!" Castle called after her. "My little girl's attending post-break-up movie marathons now," he remarked to Kate, somewhat depressed at how grown up his daughter was getting.

"Trust me Castle," Kate told him. "Times like that a girl needs her girlfriends. Sometimes the best thing post break-up is a good old-fashioned girl's night in."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience."

Kate shrugged. "I've been at my fair share, both as the one doing the comforting, and the one being comforted. It's a girl thing I guess."

Castle shuddered. "Ah the girl things. The very things I don't understand. I live in constant terror of making some sort of fatal error."

"You have Martha." Kate pointed out. "This seems like exactly the sort of thing she'd be good at."

Castle shrugged, "Sometimes too good. Still, I wouldn't mind a second opinion sometimes." He told her with a significant glance.

Well she hadn't been expecting that, and uncharacteristically she hesitated. "I'm hardly an expert. It's not like I have children."

"Martha never had a daughter. Besides detective, you've got that whole empathy-sisterhood thing going on. You know what you're talking about. And like I said, Alexis adores you."

The smile slipped out before Kate realized. "Well, I suppose I could offer an opinion. For Alexis' sake of course."

"Of course."

At that moment Sanjay approached. "I couldn't help noticing Alexis had to leave early. Is everything all right?"

"One of her friends is having boy trouble. Apparently an emergency movie night is in order." Castle told him.

"I see. My daughters seem to be having those all the time. As long as they're happy and safe I try not to get too involved. Will you two be staying or do you have to leave as well?"

"Nope, you're stuck with us. Detective Beckett has conceded defeat, and now as part of the terms of the bet is required to stay for desert." Castle told his friend happily.

"Oh, Excellent. I wish I could say I was sorry for your loss Detective, but I admit I'm not, even if it means Rick was right. And I am pleased my honour has not been sullied. I'll get you your desert menus."

"Thanks Sanjay" Castle told him.

After considering their desert menus for a couple of minutes, Castle asked. "So, what'll you have Detective."

"I was thinking coffee," Kate told him.

But he dismissed that. "Doesn't count as desert. What else?"

"I can't decide between the rice pudding and the mango ice cream."

"Get both."

"Not that hungry."

"So we'll order both and split them. You really should try both anyways."

"Fine."

"Don't be too gracious in your acceptance. Besides, as part of the bet aren't you supposed to be letting me do things for you without complaint?" Castlehe asked her.

She sighed, before pasting a fake smile on her face. "Splitting two deserts is such an excellent idea Castle. I'm so glad you thought of it."

But for some reason that just didn't _sound_ right. "Okay, well that's just creepy. You can go back to being Kate now."

"Thank you," she told him, ignoring the use of her first name. "And I still want coffee."

"Just regular coffee?"

"Sometimes regular coffee all I want. You don't always need to have some fancy frappuccino with extra foam Castle." Kate pointed out.

"Yes, but even you have to admit, the coffee at the station is terrible. And last I checked you like the cappuccino just as much as anyone else."

"Okay fine! I admit it Castle. I like the fancy coffee machine! Are you happy now?"

"Yes." He told her. But to her surprise he didn't look smug about it. "I just wanted to do something nice for you detective. It wasn't meant to be something to lord over you for the rest of your life. If you'll notice Ryan and Esposito didn't seem to mind."

"Maybe if you didn't take such perverse pleasure every time you were right," Kate muttered.

"Oh like you don't do the same thing. Difference is, I can be gracious about it if I want to."

"Oh shut up."

Luckily their desert arrived before he could come up with a suitable retort. Kate stuck a spoon into the rice pudding and took a bite. "Oh, this _is _good."

"Yes, yes it is. That's Alexis' favourite," Castle told her.

"But not yours?"

"I prefer the gulab jamun."

"So why didn't you get that?" she asked him.

"You wanted these two." He said with a shrug. He'd thought that was obvious.

She glanced at him quickly, before deciding that she really should just be gracious. "Thanks Castle."

"Don't worry about it. It's just desert."

She sighed, "That wasn't what I meant."

He just smiled.

They lingered a while over coffee before Castle finally paid the bill.

"The food really was excellent." Kate told Sanjay on their way out.

"Thank you Detective. It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope to see you again soon. In the meantime why don't you take a take-out menu? We deliver Tuesday to Saturday evenings."

"Thanks."

"Rick. Always a pleasure. Your cab's waiting outside."

"Thanks Sanjay. See you soon I'm sure."

Castle opened the door for Kate before getting in himself. Giving the cabbie her address he settled in.

"You know, given where we are it would make more sense to drop you off first." She couldn't help pointing out to him.

"I'm escorting you home Detective. And according to the terms of our little wager there's not a thing you can do about it."

Kate sighed, but he was right, he'd won the bet fair and square. Technically he could carry her up to her apartment to spare her feet if he wanted to. Not that she was going to give him any ideas. "Thank you for dinner Castle."

"Anytime Detective. It was my pleasure." They fell into silence as he continued. "Hey Detective?"

"Hm?" Kate asked.

"Are we okay?

"Whaddya mean Castle?" She thought they'd been doing pretty well so far considering everything.

But Rick wasn't so sure. "I mean, is there anything we need to talk about?"

Kate tensed up immediately, "Castle, I don't know what I'm going to do about my mother's case. I'm not ready to figure that out right now. I need more time okay? I know why you did it, and I'm not sure that I'm really mad anymore, but…"

"Oh, no. Of course. I didn't mean… I would never try and pressure you. I meant about me following you around again. Is there anything we need to discus? I mean, if I show up at the station nobody's going to shoot me on site are they? How much penance am I going to need to do?"

"Well, I don't know about Lanie, Ryan or Esposito. That's between you and them. Between you and me… Well, let's just say I've found out your little secret." When he looked confused she continued. "You let your mother live with you even though she drives you up the wall, your daughter is lovely and amazingly well-adjusted, you spend your Saturday evening taking me out to dinner, to make me feel better. Face it Castle, despite your best efforts, you're a nice guy," she told him with a grin.

Secretly pleased with her assessment, but unwilling to tell her he smiled back, slow and sinful. "Trust me Detective, I'm not always quite so nice."

She grinned and patted him on the shoulder, resisting the irrational urge to move closer. "No I know. Sometimes you're irritating as hell. This is me. Thanks again for dinner Castle."

"I'll walk you to the door."

Kate went to object, but realizing it was pointless she just shrugged. He fell in step beside her, pleased with the evening's results. She looked at ease, happy. He knew there'd probably be hell to pay later, and things certainly wouldn't be easy. But when the time came he'd deal with that. At least he wouldn't be worried about her for the one evening. He liked this side of Beckett, when she let him see it, the softer more playful side. He wondered idly if she knew how distracting her smile could be. She probably did in general, but not in his particular case or she'd have started using it against him more often long before now. She turned to him when they reached her door, and he was amused to realize she looked almost nervous, like she didn't quite know what to do with him. Well that made two of them, because he certainly didn't know what to do with her. He leaned in slowly, enjoying the way her eyes widened in suspicion, and the now familiar citrusy smell in her hair, and kissed her on sweetly on the cheek.

When he pulled back he was pleased to see she was smiling again. "Should I be worried that was just a distraction for something else?" she asked him.

His smile widened, "Believe me Detective, you're quite enough of a distraction as you are." When she just grinned, and turned to unlock the front door he continued, "Until tomorrow detective."

She watched as he walked back to the cab before she went in. "Until tomorrow." She whispered to herself.

As she wandered up to her apartment Kate was struck with the thought that she probably should be more upset than she was. And when she finally let herself think about it she admitted that she probably would be. On the other hand, if she had Lanie as a sounding board, and Castle to distract her, and both of them to make sure she didn't go crazy, she might just get through this after all. But, as she collapsed backwards onto her bed, she decided that like Scarlett O'Hara, she could think about all that tomorrow. Right now she was just going to let herself enjoy what had turned out to be a lovely evening out. She couldn't even help the foolish grin and the blush that appeared on her face when she turned and noticed Storm Rising sitting on her bedside table.

xxxxx

Castle walked into his now silent apartment. He guessed the Broadway show had ended early tonight. He headed for the kitchen to grab a glass of water, determined to ignore whatever disaster he found there. To his surprise it was relatively neat. Huh, maybe there was hope for mother yet.

"So how was dinner?" He should have known she'd still be up.

"Good." He told his mother. "Alexis had to cut out early to attend some sort of movie-marathon after one of her friend's boyfriends broke up with them two weeks before their one-year anniversary."

Like Beckett, Martha winced. Yup, this was definitely some sort of female ritual he didn't quite understand and probably never would. "Poor girl. Well, at least we know she's got good friends." Then Martha continued for what she was really after, "And Detective Beckett?"

Castle shrugged, "Kate? I think she's okay. She didn't kill me. And she liked Rajah's, admitted the food is the best Indian in the city. I'll keep an eye on her though. Make sure she's alright."

"You do that son. Just don't go overboard." Martha cautioned remembering the poker night. "Even if she does have to deal with her mother's murder, she's by no means a weak-willed female."

"I know that mother." Castle told her annoyed.

"Do you?" Martha asked, just to make sure.

"Yes! Just because she's probably strong enough to handle this alone doesn't mean she has to does it?"

Aha, progress. Martha thought to herself, pleased with what she'd gotten her son to admit. "Well, you've finally got the right attitude darling. Besides, I wouldn't mind seeing more of that woman. I like her. She can hold her own, and she can handle you."

"Well, you'll get your chance sooner than you think," Rick told his mother. "We invited her to taco night tomorrow."

"And she accepted?" Well that was interesting. Actually, Martha couldn't decide what was more interesting, the invitation or its acceptance. Clearly she'd have to get more details from Alexis.

"Yes mother, she accepted. What do you think I coerced her into it?" Castle couldn't help asking, feeling mildly insulted.

"I wouldn't put it past you. But I knew that woman would forgive you once she heard your reasons. She's a sensible girl, and she's fair." Martha couldn't help getting in another dig, "Fairer than you deserve."

"As always mother, thank-you for your support." Castle told her sarcastically. "And she hasn't forgiven me yet, but she did believe me, and that's a start." Plus she's decided I'm a nice guy, which despite what people say, definitely doesn't mean you finish last.

"Well, you just keep working on it son."

"That was my plan. Night mother."

"Good-night Richard."

Martha grinned, Kate Beckett might not realize she'd forgiven the man heading up to his room to change, but it was dead obvious that was the case. Not that Martha was going to tell her son that of course. Every woman deserved her secrets, and Rick deserved to worry about it a bit more.

On the other hand, Martha thought to herself, it might be fun to give them a little push. If the opportunity presented itself of course.

xxx

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

So, remember how I said this chapter might be shorter? Yeah, that was a lie. Totally longer. Meh. It happens. Oh, also, this is the first time I have attempted to write any sort of romantic scene. Hopefully it worked out alright because it's the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of it.

xxxxx

Kate was cleaning her apartment. Had been for a good two hours. She wasn't sure if it was to help decide what to do about her mother's case, or to distract her from thinking about it. The upshot was that now her kitchen practically sparkled. Not that she'd made a decision of course. 'Oh the hell with it,' she thought to herself. She knew she was going to do it, wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't, even _if_ she was terrified of losing her mind along the way. Well, she guessed she'd be playing the best friend card with Lanie more than usual in the next little while. She figured she'd be calling on Castle too, even if she felt a bit awkward doing it. But why should she? It was all his fault anyways! Poking his nose in when she'd asked him not too. He owed her. Besides, he'd told her he cared about her, and if _that_ was true, well then… If that was true then he'd probably be there whether she asked him or not, watching her somewhat surreptitiously, just like he'd been doing the night before.

Actually that had been kind of sweet, even if it'd get annoying fast if he did it all the time. And what about Castle? Sure she'd told him he could come back to work and she wouldn't kill him, but could she forgive him? I mean, it had been a _huge_ invasion of her privacy. She knew he'd had good reasons. After all, he had wanted to do something nice to her. Kate snorted. So of course in typical Castle fashion he'd been really _subtle_ and _understated_. The idiot had actually decided to basically tackle the major mystery of her life. She shook her head as she tossed her cleaning supplies back in her closet. Of all the delusional, arrogant… She froze. Oh God. _He'd been trying to solve the biggest problem of her life._ She needed to sit. The couch was closest the remaining functional part of her brain told her.

Blindly Kate collapsed on her couch. The idiot had been trying to fix things. To give her some piece of mind. And when she'd screamed at him he'd said he'd do whatever she wanted. Told her that she mattered, that he cared. And all the evidence indicated that Castle was loyal to the people in his life who mattered, Alexis, Martha, heck, even his exes tended to be the ones who cheated in the relationships.

Kate put her head in her hands. Could she _forgive _him? She was pretty sure she already _had_. And somehow she knew that he'd keep his word, and be there for her if she ever wanted or needed him.

Oh dear. She'd forgiven Richard Castle enough that she was already counting on him to help keep her sane. When on earth had that happened?

xxxxx

Alexis Castle returned home in the early afternoon. Paige was feeling a bit better after watching three movies worth of cute boys run around in wizarding robes (not to mention Hermione showing them who's boss). Everything wasn't magically all better, but the three girls had decided her ex was a creep and that Paige was better off without him. Then they'd made cookies, so a pretty good night. Alexis figured she'd better find her dad and tell him she was okay so she headed towards his office. On her way there she was intercepted by her grandmother.

"Hey kiddo. I thought I heard you come in. How was the movie night?"

"Alright I guess. Paige is feeling a bit better." She told her grandmother, before asking, "Dad's in his office?"

"He is." Martha confirmed. "He's working."

Alexis smirked, "I'll just go tell him I'm here then. I doubt I'll be interrupting anything much."

"Actually, I heard the tapping of keys coming from the other side of the door the last time I walked by."

Alexis paused, before grinning, "_Really?_" Well that was interesting.

"Yes, _really_." Martha wandered over to the couch and sat down. "So before you check in with your father I think you should come over here and give me details about dinner last night."

Alexis was perfectly ready to comply with that request, recognizing an ally when she saw one. "What do you know?" she asked her grandmother.

"I know that when I walked in on in the pair of you in the office last night, Kate Beckett looked comfortable in this apartment again. And I know that when the three of you left for dinner you were all smiling. And I know that when your father got home last night he looked quite pleased with the outcome of his evening. Now I need details."

Alexis paused, "Well, when I walked in on them in Dad's office last night they were standing awfully close to each other, and they were both smiling. Like, happy smiling, not just smirking at each other. And Kate told me it was good to see me, like she was glad to be on good terms with Dad again."

"Kate?" Martha interrupted, one eyebrow raised.

Alexis shrugged, "She told me to call her that. Then you came and got us to listen to music. When we left to go to the restaurant Kate got a bit quiet and Dad got all concerned, you know how he gets."

"Ah yes, his Father Bear look." Martha said with a nod.

"Exactly." Alexis said. She'd seen that look many a time directed at her so she was quite familiar with it herself. "Anyways, I guess he thought she might not want to come to dinner after all. But when he talked to her she seemed to loosen up a bit. So we all got into the taxi. Then Dad bet her that Rajah's would be the best Indian food she'd ever had."

Martha's ears pricked up at the word 'bet', "What were the terms?" she asked her granddaughter.

"If he lost he had to do whatever she said for two weeks, but if he won she had to let him buy her dinner, and try and relax and have a good time, oh and get desert."

Martha smirked; her son was certainly not subtle.

Alexis noticed, "Yeah, I know right? But anyways, things seemed to go okay. I like Kate, and she seemed to be having a good time. I started telling her all about the embarrassing things Dad's done for his books. Which reminds me, I have to send her the llama pictures. And we told her about taco night, which she thought was sweet and so of course Dad invited her immediately."

Well that required some clarification, Martha thought. "Did she accept right away?"

"No," Alexis answered, "she was worried about intruding."

"Of course she was." Martha said in a resigned tone.

"But she sure didn't take much convincing."

Well that was a good sign at least. "Okay, then what happened?"

"Then I went to the washroom, and I got Taylor's text. And when I got back they were sort of faced off across the table from each other, like some sort of challenge had been issued, and neither of them were going to back down. It was cute actually. One of them had grabbed the other's hand and they were leaning in. But they backed away when they realized I was there. And then I had to go. I know Dad won the bet, but that's it. I left pretty much right after I got back to the table." Alexis said by way of a summary.

"Leaving them alone." Martha pointed out.

"Yeah, I didn't do it on purpose," Alexis confessed, "but I'm not exactly upset it happened either. I mean, if Paige's boyfriend had to break up with her at least some good came out of it." Then Alexis decided she needed a few more details of her own, "You said Dad looked happy when he got in?"

Martha nodded decisively. "Like the day he got back from telling the lovely Detective he'd be shadowing her indefinitely."

"And he's actually editing?" Alexis wanted to double-check.

"As far as I know."

"Huh." Alexis paused before tentatively adding, "I like her Grams."

"So do I kiddo. So do I." Martha said softly and half to herself. Suddenly she brightened, "Now go tell your father you're home so he doesn't worry."

xxxxx

Castle was in fact right in the middle of dealing with some editing demons when his daughter knocked on the door. "Come in!" he called.

"Hi Dad." Alexis said as she stuck her head in the door. "Sorry if I'm interrupting, I just wanted to let you know I was back."

"No problem honey. You're not interrupting." Castle told her, still staring at his computer screen. "Just let me finish one little thing..." and with a final flourish of key strokes he gave his daughter his full attention. "Hi."

"Hi."

"How was the movie night?" he asked.

"Good. Lots of feminine bonding against the evil men," Alexis said with a smirk.

"So you're saying I should take cover and if Owen calls maybe tell him to call back tomorrow?" Castle responded playfully.

Alexis pretended to consider the idea. "Nah, I might let you two off with a warning."

He smiled. "Consider me warned. But Paige was feeling better afterwards?"

"Yeah, I think so. A little."

"Well that's good I guess."

"So how was the rest of your evening?" Alexis couldn't help asking. "Did Detective Beckett like her desert?"

"Yup. She agrees that the rice pudding there is excellent by the way, and she took a takeout menu with her."

"And everything else went well?" she prodded her father.

"_Yes Alexis_, everything else went well." Really, he wasn't sure what she'd expected to happen. They hadn't started screaming at each other the second his daughter left them alone.

"So you're straightening things out?" Alexis double-checked. She wasn't taking anything for granted.

"Yes, we're straightening things out," Castle told her, somewhat amused by his daughter's obvious concern.

Alexis decided to go after what she wanted another way. "Grandma said you looked happy when you got home last night," she remarked innocently.

"I am happy," her father confirmed.

She smiled before continuing in the same innocent tone. "And I can't help but notice you're actually working again."

"Hey!" he objected. "I've been editing for practically the last two weeks."

Alexis gave her father a look.

"Sort of," he conceded.

"I like her Dad."

"So do I pumpkin."

"Grams likes her too."

"Yes," Castle agreed slowly. "I believe we all agree Detective Beckett's a likeable woman. What's this about Alexis?"

"Nothing Dad. I'm just pointing out that since Kate showed up at the apartment last night you've seemed happier, and you're writing again. You like her, Grams likes her, I like her."

"Which is why we invited her to dinner tonight," Castle said.

"Exactly. And she accepted, so I think she likes us too." Alexis told her father as she got up. "Speaking of which, I've got to finish my homework before Kate gets here."

"And I should get back to work," he said with a smile.

"Now that you're actually doing some you mean."

Castle decided to ignore that. "Bye pumpkin."

"Bye dad."

But Castle called her back before she could leave. "Alexis?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"I'm happy she's back. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Alexis just grinned as she left the office, "Me too."

Unsurprisingly she met her grandmother in the hall again. "So?" Martha asked her granddaughter.

"He's happy she's back." Alexis told the older woman dryly.

Martha shook her head, "No kidding."

Alexis headed to her room, shaking her head; much as she loved her father it was an inescapable fact that boys really could be so stupid sometimes.

xxxxx

Castle once again was left confused by a woman, this time his daughter.

Of course he was happy Beckett was back. For a start, it would make shadowing her for cases much easier, and much more enjoyable. Plus, he didn't like it when she was mad at him. Not just annoyed, when she was annoyed it could be pretty funny. But when she was really, really mad, well, that wasn't good. And he liked her, of course he liked her. Smart, funny, beautiful, really what's not to like?

And Alexis and his mother liked her. Good, that was good. He wanted Alexis and Martha to like Beckett. Was happy that they were all spending time together, going to dinner, poker games, etc. It was fun. She was basically his partner; she should feel comfortable in his house. Besides, he'd like to think they were friends. Well, maybe not right at the moment, but they had been, and he was confident they would be again.

Besides, she'd be a somewhat sensible female role model for Alexis, not that he really wanted his daughter going into something as dangerous as law enforcement, but that wasn't the point. It was nice having Beckett around, watching the tightly wound woman loosen up, making sure she was okay. That's why he'd invited her to dinner obviously. He liked spending time outside of work with her and his family. It was nice.

But his daughter had been implying something else hadn't she? I mean, sure, he liked Kate. And he thought she was attractive; he certainly wasn't blind. But she'd just been through the ringer with Agent Sorenson and now her mother. What she needed now was a friend. And he could do that. He'd joked about a debriefing, and let's face it, if she ever _offered_... I mean, really, he would always hold out _hope_, even if he knew it might never happen. Besides, what was he going to do, just go and ask Detective Beckett out on a date?

Whoa. When had he made that leap? He wasn't dating Beckett, hadn't even thought about it, not really. They had a business arrangement. They worked together well. He got his muse, she solved her cases. Really, good group effort. They were friends of a sort. If he _had _been pining it's only because she was interesting, and he had fun in her company. And if he was inviting her around more now it was only to make sure she was okay. Anything else was just the result his female relatives' tendency to romanticize the situation. That was _all._

Back to work. He was still behind, and he needed to distract himself from thinking about one detective Beckett. That was it; he'd put Kate and her complications out of his head and focus on... Nikki Heat.

Hmmmm. So there might be a bit of a flaw in the plan there.

xxxxx

She was nervous, standing on the other side of Castle's door. She almost always was actually. Well, no, not nervous, just a little unsure. I mean it was one thing if the whole team was coming over or something, but whenever it was just her, she couldn't help but feel like she was invading, invading into this relatively safe little world he'd created for himself outside of work. She wasn't naive, knew his family life wasn't perfect, but it was a heck of a lot better than most people got. And it didn't matter that he'd asked her specifically, that she knew she was wanted. Standing outside the door there was always a moment of uneasiness before she knocked, and then another as she waited for the door to open.

This time Alexis did the honours, her face breaking into a smile when she saw Kate on the other side. "Kate!" she said. "You're right on time. Come on in. Dad's just in the kitchen chopping. Grandma's giving him advice."

"Bet he loves that." Kate remarked.

Alexis giggled. "It's pretty entertaining actually."

"Is that Detective Beckett I hear?" Martha called from the kitchen as she wandered into the entryway. "Well, what are you two doing loitering around here? Come in! Have a drink. What would you like Detective?" Martha asked as she looped an arm through Kate's and drew her into the apartment.

Castle himself appeared seconds later with his own brand of welcoming smile, drying his hands on a towel. "Mother, let her get inside at least before you start plying the woman with alcohol," he said. "Good to see you again Detective."

"Castle." She said, softening her greeting with a smile. "I brought wine." She told him, handing him the bag.

"Are you incapable of following instructions Beckett?" He asked her playfully. "I told you that you didn't need to bring anything."

Kate shrugged, "Well that just felt rude."

"Well thank you Detective, even if it was unnecessary. As you can see, Mother's way ahead of you."

"Nothing wrong with a little wine with dinner." Martha remarked casually. "Well, now that you're inside Detective, would you like a glass?"

"I'd love one Martha, and please, call me Kate."

"Well then Kate, I hope you enjoy your wine."

Castle interrupted, "You know _Detective_, you told my entire family they could call you Kate, but not me."

She paused and pretended to consider his point, "Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I?"

Alexis giggled, and looped her arm through Kate's right arm, while Martha took the left. And as she let the two women lead her into the kitchen Kate had to admit that any awkwardness she felt on the other side of the front door evaporated pretty much as soon as she stepped inside.

Kate ended up seated at the island with Martha, watching Alexis and Castle prepare the fixings for tacos.

"Is everything ready to grate the cheese?"

"Aye aye Captain." Alexis said with a quick military salute. "Grater and bowl at the ready. Permission to proceed?"

"Permission granted Lieutenant. I'll ready the red peppers." Castle told her as he took out a knife.

"You know," Martha remarked to her companion, "I was hoping that with you around they might act more normally."

Kate smiled, "Castle? Normal?"

Martha sighed, "Yes, I guess that's true. It probably was a bit of a pipe dream. At least they're using navy ranks today and not something obscure from Star Wars or something. Half the time I'm not even sure what they're talking about."

"Yeah, but at least they're having fun." Kate said with an indulgent smile. "It's nice that they're that close," she added.

Martha was watching the other woman closely, "I guess you're right. Still, living in an apartment where it's not unheard of to walk in on a fencing match isn't exactly ordinary."

"Neither is walking in on the middle of a selection of Broadway's greatest hits," Kate couldn't help pointing out with a smile.

Martha grinned back, "Touché detective. And I suspect that it's also rare to walk into a police station and find a novelist helping out."

"For good reason," Kate retorted.

"Well, possibly," Martha acknowledged, before going back to her wine.

Kate was silent as well for a few minutes, observing the pair in front of her. "Are you two sure you don't need any help?" she asked.

"For the eighteenth time Detective," Castle told her, "my crew's got everything under control. We'll have this meal ship-shape and ready to go shortly. Would you relax? If that's at all possible of course."

"I was just trying to help," she said with a scowl.

"I know, and I appreciate it. But I've declined, several times in fact, so now you can sit there and do nothing with a clear conscience."

"Really Kate," Alexis added, "We've got everything under control."

"Alright. Oh, how's your friend doing?" Kate remembered to ask.

"Paige? She's good." Alexis told her. "Angry at anyone with a Y chromosome, but other than that good."

"Well, I'm glad she's getting through it. And look on the bright side," Kate told the younger girl, "angry's better than depressed and moping."

"Here here!" Martha agreed.

"I hadn't thought about it like that," Alexis said with a considering look.

"Yeah, well hope that you don't have enough experience with this sort of thing that you start." Kate told her.

"Is that likely given the mental faculties of high school boys?" Alexis couldn't help asking.

Kate grinned in response, "No, but you can always hope."

"Hey!" Castle interjected. "I know it's post-breakup and all, but I feel like I need to step in and defend the male sex."

"Were you particularly enlightened in high school Castle?" Kate asked him.

"Hah!" Martha scoffed. "Enlightened, he was still smack dab in the middle of the Dark Ages!"

"And were any of your friends particularly in touch with their emotions either?" Kate prodded.

"Well, no but, come on detective we were high school boys."

"My point exactly."

Okay, so he figured her point may be a valid one, but... give the men a break would ya? It _was_ adolescence. "Still, I'm feeling a bit out-manned here. Literally."

"Oh come off it Dad," Alexis told him. "What if it was me we were talking about instead of Paige?"

"He'd be plotting the poor boy's painful demise." Martha told her.

"What? Has Owen done anything?" Castle asked his daughter suspiciously.

"No!" Alexis said forcefully. "It was hypothetical. Dad, I told you, Owen's sweet. My point was that sometimes boys are jerks."

But Castle still felt the need to clarify one very important fact even if it did end up making their point for them. "So Owen hasn't done anything to hurt you in any way?"

"No Dad. Geez, relax would you?" Alexis told him.

"I am relaxed, just a bit concerned."

"Yeah, just a bit." His daughter said sarcastically.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much Alexis, he only asked me to run a background check on him the one time." Kate pointed out.

"Dad!" Alexis cried.

"What?" Castle asked her. "I was being a good father. Wanted to make sure he was good enough."

"_A_ _background check_?" his daughter asked scandalized.

"Well, it's not like Beckett'd do it anyways," Castle remarked petulantly.

"Thanks Kate." Alexis said quickly.

"No problem." Kate told her.

"I can't believe you tried to run a background check on my date. That's almost worse than the severed head." Alexis told her father.

"The severed head?" Kate asked.

"Fake obviously."Martha supplied. "His method of intimidation before the big dance. Luckily we caught him."

"Just." Alexis muttered darkly.

"Hey! It's a father's right to intimidate the crap out of his daughter's dates and I won't apologize for it. You two sucked most of the fun out of it anyways." Deciding a change in the subject was in order Castle said, "Okay Lieutenant, vegetable roll call. Peppers?"

"Chopped and ready."

"Tomato?"

"Ditto."

"Celery?"

"Done."

"Onion?"

"Present and accounted for."

"Lettuce?"

"Crisping in the fridge."

"Cheese?"

"Not a vegetable, but I'm just finishing with the grating."

"Excellent," Castle said as he put the cutting board in the sink. "Then all that's left is to finish browning the beef."

"And get out the hot sauce, sour cream and salsa," his daughter reminded him.

"Lieutenant, you have your orders."

"Aye aye Captain." Alexis said as she opened the fridge.

Dinner was a fairly lively affair, but seemed to go smoothly. Kate had to admit she was having fun. The entire Castle family really was good company, and didn't make her feel like the outsider that she really was. She supposed it was because they were rather used to company. Alexis told her about the time that they had an extra twelve people over for tacos as part of an end of the school year celebration.

Castle was fairly pleased with everything. The tacos were good, as usual. Alexis was happy, mother was in fine form and Kate seemed to be handling everything well. She looked almost like herself again. And she didn't seem to be mad at him at all. He decided unless something unexpected happened the night could be placed firmly in the success category.

As dinner was winding down Martha stood, "Well, I guess that's my cue to start the clean-up."

"Do you need any help?" Kate asked her.

"Nonsense, you're our guest," Martha told her.

"I can give you a hand Grams!" Alexis offered immediately.

"Yes. Lovely." Martha accepted her granddaughter's offer as quickly as it was offered. "Why don't you two just go relax in the other room while we clean up in here?"

Alexis nodded vigorously in agreement. Castle felt like putting his head in his hands. Couldn't they have at least _tried_ to be subtle?

If Kate thought anything was amiss she didn't show it. "Actually, there are a couple of things I wanted to talk to you about before tomorrow Castle."

He looked up concerned. Maybe putting the evening in the success category so quickly had been a bad idea. He hoped he hadn't jinxed it. "Oh? Well, sure. Why don't we go into my office then?"

"Alright. As long as you two are sure you don't need any help."

"No, no..." Alexis told her politely.

Martha was much more direct. "Go!" she practically shouted.

Kate grinned. "Alright, come on Castle."

xxxxx

Castle led his partner into his office and tried to wait patiently for her to tell him what was on her mind. Maybe she thought this was an ideal time to try and enforce new rules for him at the office since he was still trying to win his way back into her favour? Had she come up with conditions for their partnership? Or worst of all, was she reconsidering it altogether? He didn't think so, but... Oh, screw patience. It was overrated anyways. He'd just try and keep the tone light.

"So Detective, have you brought me in here to inform me of the new rules I'm to follow?"

Kate looked mildly confused, "Hm? Rules? That implies there's a slight chance you'd actually follow them. I gave up on that a while ago."

"You know me well." Castle said with a grin. Okay, he thought, so not rules. Well that could be good. But what then?

"Hey, if you want to ignore my advice and get yourself killed, who am I to stop you?" Kate told him in response. Then she took a breath and decided to just get right to the point. "It's about my mother's case."

Oh. Okay, well he hadn't really been expecting that. He'd thought that when she said she needed more time she'd meant more than twenty-four hours, but he guessed given how quickly her mind worked he shouldn't be surprised. "Right, of course. What about it?"

Kate couldn't help noticing that the second she'd mentioned her mother any hint of a smile dropped off of Castle's face. Really he'd be much easier to stay mad at if he weren't so considerate. Not that she really wanted to be mad at him anymore, but you know, in the future that might change.

"I want in." She told him.

Well that was hardly surprising. He'd always assumed that when she'd come to terms with things that'd be her decision, he'd just expected it to take a bit longer. Still, he didn't want her to feel pressured into it, especially if it would send her off the deep end. "You sure?" he asked.

"No. Well, yes." She was sure, she just wished she wasn't.

"I'm not trying to pressure you Detective." He told her slowly. "This is totally your decision."

"Yes, I'm sure." She told him more forcefully. "I don't really want to, and I'm still a bit worried, but I know that I won't be able to live with myself if I don't. Besides, knowing that she was deliberately murdered and then not doing anything will probably make me crazier than getting involved again. At least this way I'll be doing something."

"And you won't be alone this time," he couldn't help pointing out.

"No." She met his eyes solidly then, and he was shocked by the determination he saw in them, but he held her gaze evenly. He'd meant it when he said he wouldn't abandon her. And if she was starting to believe it then that was all the better.

Still, he wasn't sure exactly what she wanted. "Do you want me to get the file now? Or..."

"No. Not now." Kate said, running a hand through her hair. "I'm not sure I'm actually ready to start today. Maybe Monday or Tuesday, if we're not in the middle of another case. I think I still need another day to psych myself up."

"Of course. Like I said, no pressure."

"I know."

She didn't look like she was going to say anything else so he continued. "Still, it's great that you're on board. I mean, not great, but you know, with you helping I figure we've got a better chance of getting somewhere..."

"Castle, stop babbling," she told him. She'd never noticed how endearing that could be. He only did it when he was nervous or unsure of what was going on or what to do. She guessed in this situation it was the latter.

"Right. It's just, it's a good thing that there's the new information, but still, I wish you didn't have to go through this again. I wish you didn't have to make the choice." And he didn't even if he'd been the one to give it to her.

"Yeah, about that..." she started to tell him.

Oh here we go. This was it, she was about to tear him a new one for interfering in her mother's case again. He knew the evening was going too well. He braced himself for the onslaught.

She didn't disappoint. "You had no right to pry into my private life without my permission. It was an unbelievable invasion of my privacy, and like you said last night, unbelievably arrogant on your part. Sometimes I'm not sure exactly how your brain works Castle. Honestly. You get a copy of my mother's file _somehow_, do some amateur sleuthing in hopes of catching her killer, in the process poking your nose in the biggest disaster of my life. Do you have any idea how betrayed I felt? Really, it's absolutely unbelievable."

He thought about interrupting her then to defend himself, but one look at her face convinced him against it. He watched as she took another breath and prepared himself for the worst. He was surprised when the tone of her voice changed abruptly. "It might also be the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me in my life."

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Castle, you poke your nose where it's not wanted, and you spend your day trying to irritate me as much as possible at my job and most of the time I think you're five-year-old in an adult's body. But I don't think that you're cruel. And..." she shrugged, searching for the words, "I mean, no one else has even _offered_ to look into... So even if the way you did it made me want to shoot you... You had good intentions. And you might have found something. Last night you said you just wanted to give me something. Something important. So thank you for that Castle. I..." She shrugged her shoulders. "It was oddly sweet is all."

He felt like he'd been hit in the head with one of those cartoon mallets. He needed to be closer to her. Why was she all the way on the other side of the room? He took a few steps towards her, hardly knowing what he was doing, and trying to formulate some sort of appropriate response. "Kate, I..."

She smiled at his inarticulacy, "The great Rick Castle at a loss for words? Well that makes this even better."

"It's just... I really never meant..."

"I know," she told him softly.

"You're sure about this?" He couldn't help asking.

"I'm sure, but I have conditions."

"Shoot."

"You have to promise me you won't let me go crazy." Because she really was worried about that.

"Goes without saying." He'd spend his evenings holding her hand if he had to, but it'd get done.

"If _any_ of this, and I mean _any_ of it, ends up in one of your books..."

"Not a chance." He said forcefully.

"You say that now..."

He took another step towards her and looked her right in the eye, "Detective, I give you my word. _None _of this ends up in a novel."

She nodded and seemed to accept that, "Good because if it does I'm taking Ryan and Esposito up on their offer to kill you and hide the body so it's never found."

"Fair enough." He told her. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, I reserve the right to change my mind."

"Never knew a woman who didn't."

"And you have to give me as many hugs as I want until we catch the bastard."

"Sure thiii… _What?_" Well that was unexpected.

"Hugs Castle. You know, those things where you put your arms around another person and maybe squeeze? You seemed pretty familiar with the concept yesterday."

Okay, well, he wasn't sure how to react, so he decided to go with a suggestive comment to try and bring things back to normal. "Detective are you trying to find ways to get close to me? Because all you had to do was _ask_."

"I believe that's what I just did," Kate pointed out logically.

"Right." He grinned, "Beckett should you require any form of physical comfort of any kind, my services are always at your disposal."

She smirked, "Is that the case?"

"Oh, absolutely," he told her as he took yet another step towards her without realizing it.

"How're you at massages?"

"Back, neck, shoulder, foot or full body? My hands are at your disposal. Clothing optional."

She snickered. "How very noble of you."

He sobered a little then, "Seriously though Beckett, whatever you need. Even if it's just a place to escape for a few hours. You're always welcome here. And I promise I'll be there with you every step of the way.

"I know," She told him with a soft smile. "And that's why I forgive you."

He stopped dead in his slow move towards her. "Really?" He asked, his face breaking out into an enormous grin.

She couldn't help but smiling too when she saw it. He really could be very charming. "Really."

"Kate," he whispered as he started moving again, his nobler intentions beginning to disappear.

"Castle." She responded, with a small smirk, tilting her head towards him. She hadn't noticed how close he'd gotten over the course of the conversation. They'd started on opposite sides of the room, but he'd been steadily moving towards her, and now she was practically against the door.

The same thought was occurring to Castle as he ran a hand down her arm and took her hand in his. "I was expecting you to get me in here alone, only to really let me have it for a second night in a row," he confessed.

"Well, I did yell at you a little bit. If you wanted me to yell some more I'm sure I could always think of..." Kate trailed off when he used his other hand to brush the hair out of her face.

"No, that's okay." Castle told her. "Plenty of time for that later."

Well, she was no longer _almost_ backed up against the door. Huh. Nice and solid. She wondered what would happen if she just turned the handle. She really should. But, then they wouldn't get to finish their conversation. And it was important. Yes. Very important. He really was sinfully handsome. She needed to say something. It was her turn. "True, knowing you I'll probably be ready to kill you again tomorrow."

"Hmmm. Probably." Castle told her absently, choosing to focus instead on her mouth smirking up at him. "Kate, I know this is probably the world's most inappropriate time for this but..." He trailed off, his brain deciding speech was becoming far too much of a nuisance.

So he kissed her.

He kissed her in his office, against the door, while his mother and daughter were in the other room cleaning. After he'd invited her over to have tacos of all things. So not really the most romantic of situations really, but he didn't much care. He was kissing Kate Beckett. And she'd been right. He'd had absolutely _no idea_ how much fun it would be.

It wasn't a long kiss. After all, he was still trying to maintain some semblance of his nice guy status, and even if she was kissing him back, she _had_ just found out her mother was deliberately murdered. Still, when he pulled back he went just far enough to check her facial expression, unwilling to completely lose the feel of her body heat. She opened her eyes and looked at him, the edges of her mouth quirked up in the slightest of smiles.

"You still smell like citrus." He told her. Not the most brilliant of responses he admitted, but under the circumstances... (The circumstances being him standing within a foot of Kate Beckett)

She smiled. "It's my shampoo." She told him as she leaned against the door. He'd boxed her in, she noticed idly. When he'd been kissing her he'd let go of her hand to rest his palm against the door while the hand that he'd abandoned had somehow found its way up to his shoulder. She wondered what his sweater was made of. It was really unbelievably soft. So that meant that unfortunately the material was probably out of her price range, not to mention dry clean only.

"And the aloe's what, your body wash?" Castle couldn't help asking.

"Yes actually," she confirmed, oddly pleased that he'd noticed.

"Hm. You smell _really _good."

She let out a soft laugh. "Thanks. You're cologne's not so bad either." This should have been more awkward than it was she thought to herself, but somehow it wasn't, it was just her and Castle. It was nice. Still, his daughter _was_ only a room away. "We should get back in there." She told him.

He disagreed. "Or, we could just stay here."

"Probably not a great idea."

"No, but we could do it anyways. Live on the edge Detective," Castle said with a smile.

"Oh you have no idea." Kate returned quickly.

"You say that, but I have yet to see a single instance of really crazy behaviour."

"I kissed you, what does that tell you?" She couldn't help asking.

"Technically I kissed you." He corrected.

"Shut up Castle."

"You know Detective, you say that a lot, but you never do anything to try and enforce the order." He had her there, he thought to himself.

She shrugged, "You're right, I'll have to work on that." Before he could react she wrapped both arms around his neck and solidly kissed him. She felt one arm wrap around her waist and the other hand move up to her hair as he eased her back against the door. She let out a small sound of pleasure and let herself slide into him. Well, she admitted to herself, he could certainly back up the sinful promise she'd heard in his voice with his mouth. Pulling away from him and enjoying the somewhat stunned look on his face, she grinned and slipped from his arms. "Come on Castle, they'll be waiting for us, not to mention wondering what's taking so long."

"Assuming they're not standing on the other side of this door." He pointed out, though he sincerely hoped that wasn't the case.

"True. Does your family often spy on you then?"

"Only when they think something exciting's going to happen," he told her.

"Well then perhaps we should go back before they get _really _suspicious and come looking for us." She said as she reached for the door knob.

But Castle got there before she did, "Kate."

"Yeah?"

"What happens now?"

"Well, I was assuming we'd go out there and you'd offer me coffee or tea," she told him lightly.

He smiled, "Well that works for the immediate future, but I was wondering about after that. I'd really like to kiss you again."

She smiled then. Really smiled. He couldn't help smiling back. If they kept up with the whole kissing thing it really was inevitable that she found out about the effect it had on him. Ah well. "You'd like to kiss me again?" she asked, her voice taking on a teasing quality.

"Umm, _yeah_." He'd figured _that_ was definitely obvious.

"Well, you know Castle," she told him, "I'm not sure this is an altogether appropriate conversation to be having with your daughter in the next room." He nearly growled in frustration, and tried to reach for her again, but she put him off with a hand _very_ firmly planted on his chest. "On the other hand, I think that we should probably continue this later," and this time it was her smile that turned sinful, "at a more convenient time and place." And with that she slipped from his arms and out the door.

When his Beckett-fogged mind had cleared enough to register what she'd said he grinned, and quickly followed her into the other room, unwilling to let her out of his sight until absolutely necessary.

Kate found Martha and Alexis just putting away the last of the dishes. "Well that was good timing," she said as she walked up.

"Yes it was," Martha agreed. "Did you two get everything sorted out for tomorrow?" she asked as she tried to analyze the other woman as subtly as possible.

"Yup, everything's taken care of." Kate said.

"Excellent."

"Who wants coffee?" Castle asked as he walked up.

"None for me Dad," Alexis told him. "I'll never be able to sleep and it's a school night."

"I'll have a cup or two." Martha told him.

"Me too." Kate accepted.

"Alright, then why don't I make a pot," Castle told them. "It'll hold us for the immediate future," he said with a wink towards his partner.

Kate grinned, while Martha and Alexis exchanged confused glances.

"You okay Dad?" Alexis asked him.

"Never better honey. Why?"

"No reason, you're acting kind of strange." Alexis couldn't help pointing out.

"More so than usual?" he asked her.

"Well, maybe not," his daughter conceded.

For her part Martha was only half paying attention to the conversation between father and daughter. She was too busy watching her son and his lovely Detective. _She_ seemed to be acting fairly normally, but _he_ couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her for more than twenty seconds. Now it might be nothing, he might just be trying to make sure she was okay, or...

Before Martha could think of anything to say to test her suspicions, Kate's phone rang. She winced. "I should have known the chances I get through two whole weekends in the same month without being called in were slim. Sorry, I have to take this."

"Of course." Martha said smoothly, glancing swiftly at her son, who'd gone completely still.

"Beckett." Kate said into her phone. She listened for a minute before sighing softly. "And I had such high hopes that no one would be murdered in a particularly deranged way this weekend. Where is it? Okay, I'll be there in twenty minutes." Kate hung up her phone and glanced at the three generations of Castles apologetically. "I'm afraid coffee's going to have to wait. I just got called in."

"Well, we'll just have to do this another time then." Martha told her.

"Yeah, maybe next month." Alexis added.

"I'd like that." Kate said with a smile. "Thank you for having me for taco night."

"Oh it was our pleasure." Martha told her.

"Yeah. It was great." Alexis added.

"Like I said," Castle told her. "You're always welcome."

"Thanks," she told him as she reached for her purse. Turning back she added, "So you coming or what?"

His face split into the most ridiculous grin. She almost laughed. "Just let me get my coat! He told her. I'll be right back."

"He really does need to work on looking less pleased whenever there's a particularly grisly murder," she remarked casually.

"No kidding." Alexis said.

xxxxx

After Beckett and Castle had left Alexis turned to her grandmother, "So, what do you think?"

"I'm not sure." Martha admitted slowly. "They've certainly worked out their personal and professional differences, but whether anything _else_ is going on... I think it's too early to say. If she'd stayed longer I might have been able to tell you more"

"It's a shame she had to leave so quickly," Alexis said.

"Yes, because the way the two of them are something might _never_ happen."

"Unless she happened to be around him a lot more outside of work." Alexis pointed out.

"That's true, but what are you suggesting, that we start inviting her over any time anything remotely out of the ordinary is going on?" Martha asked semi-sarcastically. The two Castle women looked at each other.

"I'll go get my calendar." Alexis said.

"I'll check the theatre schedules to see if there are any performances that we absolutely cannot miss."

"Meet back here in ten minutes?"

"You got it."

xxxxx

Detectives Ryan and Esposito were loitering nervously near the crime scene.

"I don't know man. I mean, he's supposed to come back tomorrow. Think we should call him?" Esposito asked.

"Do we know for sure he's coming back?" Ryan pointed out. "Because if he is, yeah he should probably be here I guess, but if he's not..."

"No point in calling him, and irritating Beckett." Esposito finished for his partner. He certainly didn't want to be the one to tell her that they'd called the consultant she seemed to want to forget existed. After all, like most people, Esposito enjoyed it when he could use his limbs without pain.

"Exactly!" Ryan agreed cheerfully. It _would_ make things easier if they didn't have to call. "On the other hand the chief did say Castle was coming back Monday..."

"Yeah." Esposito said despondently. "Still..."

"Guys!" Lanie interrupted from her place beside the body. "If you're that afraid of her, why don't you just wait until she gets here and let _her_ make the decision? That way she won't kill you and Montgomery won't be made either because it'll be her call."

Ryan and Esposito glanced at each other. "She does make a good point." Ryan told his partner.

"She certainly does." Esposito agreed, glad that the decision had just been taken out of their hands.

At that moment Beckett herself walked in. "Hi guys! Whaddya we got?"

"Multiple gunshot wounds to the torso, body's over there under the bridge. Victim appears to be dressed up as some kind of human teddy bear." Ryan told her.

"Lovely." Kate remarked. "I'll go see if Lanie's got anything."

She walked over to her friend. "You have anything else?" she asked.

"Not really. Cause of death is multiple stab wounds to the chest. Happened between six and eight hours ago, but other than that you'll have to wait till I get him back to the morgue." Lanie paused, "How you been," she asked her friend carefully.

"I'm fine Lanie." Kate told her firmly. And Lanie couldn't help agreeing with that statement. Beckett certainly _looked_ better than she had in a while. She wondered if anything was going on.

"Umm, Beckett?" Ryan asked nervously.

"Yeah?" Beckett said absently.

"Ah, we were wondering," he said gesturing between him and Esposito, "What about Castle?"

Becket straightened and kept her face as impartial as possible. "What about him?"

Esposito came to his partner's aid, "Well we were thinking of calling him, since he's, you know, supposed to be back soon, but then we thought..."

"Way to just abandon me out there Beckett! Geez, I thought that woman was going to smother me!" the man in question said as he walked over to the crime scene.

Esposito and Ryan looked surprised, while Lanie just raised her eyebrows and watched in interest.

"Well, you know what they say Castle, anything for a fan." Beckett said with a grin. "Besides, she seemed lovely."

"She was wearing what appeared to be an outfit entirely composed of pink feathers and wanted to give me her entire life story, including her many medical problems," he retorted. He'd had the scare of his life when she'd started going on about the concussion she'd received falling off of a scooter when she was twelve.

"Look on the bright side llama-boy, no scrapbook," Kate told him cheerfully. "Now, are you going to keep complaining or do you want to come over here and look at this?" she asked him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Castle muttered under his breath. "Hey guys." He said to Ryan and Esposito.

"Hey man." Esposito said still in shock.

"Llama boy?" Ryan mouthed to his partner. Esposito just shrugged and continued to stare at the pair who'd just arrived.

"You so owe me details girl." Lanie said quietly to her friend as they waited for the consultant to join them.

Kate turned to the other woman, her face transforming into a mischievous smile, as she nodded. "Later."

Lanie's eyes widened, but before she could say anything else she was interrupted by Castle's approach. "What do we have here Doctor Parish? Whoa! Well there's one teddy bear no child wants to play with. You know, I was thinking once of buying..."

Beckett sighed, "The case Castle."

"Right."

Back on the other side of the crime scene Esposito and Ryan were still watching the scene in front of them.

"I keep expecting someone to jump out and yell April Fools!" Esposito said to his partner.

"Guess we don't have to worry about who has to call him anymore." Ryan remarked.

"That's true." Esposito agreed. As he watched the new arrivals something else seemed to strike him, "Hey bro, you think this means we can go back to drinking the good coffee?"

Ryan watched as Beckett smacked Castle upside the head, and started chastising him for some reason or other. The writer pretended looked contrite, before grinning inanely the second the detective's back was turned. "Oh, definitely," Ryan answered with a grin of his own.

"Sweet."

xxxxx

The End


End file.
